Spirit Hunting
by Leafstar15
Summary: Mai is just an ordinary high schooler, until Shibuya Psychic Research center comes to town. SPR center came to town to investigate an interesting sighting at her school, or rather what quite few sightings that have been seen. Feelings start to show towards Naru, and Mai doesn't know what to do about them.
1. File 1 Evil Spirits Part 1

April, 15 2015

Thursday

After school, me and two of my friends always ended up in the classroom telling ghost stories. This time, it was my turn after Rei. She was always the most persistent, and the almost best ghost story teller here. Other than me, I was the best there ever was. That I knew of anyway, though I guess you could add Haru in the mix as well. She was slightly even better than me, but I could always pull through to the end with a story.

"Anyway, when the policemen came back outside to take the girl back to the station. He froze once he saw the remains of what was left of the girl laying on the ground in pieces, it was a bloodied mess. All that was left of her was her head, arms, and the legs. He screamed, or at least tried to when nothing came out. Suddenly he felt hands around his neck, choking the life out of him. Then at the last second possible, he fell to the ground covered in a scarlet color that was almost looking like blood. And it was, the last thing he saw was the eyes of anger as he died." I finished softly.

Letting silence cover the horrible end to the story, I could tell that my story and spooked and freaked out both my best friends. Though they both were trying to hid it, I could even tell they were still shaking from it too. They apparently weren't good at hiding from fear of a story at all, eh... no big pain though. I bet the last story will be even more realistic than mine anyway.

"But it says, that whoever tells this will never be heard from again." I added lastly.

Let's see how they react now to this ending.

"My god Mai, how you put terrifying endings in your stories. They really creep me out." said Rei, shaking from fear.

"Thanks Rei. I know you're scared of the dark." I teased affectionately.

"Hey, that's a offensive you know. I may be a little, but I always love a ghost story you whip up." Rei said defensively.

"I think it's my turn now, don't you think." Haru said softly, and very eerily.

"Yes, it is. Let me turn off my light first." I said nicely.

After, I turned off my light and waited as we both turned our attention to Haru.

"So, my story is about the old apartment building all the students used to live in. The one that's just behind the our school now, it's also known to be haunted too. Once a student got murdered, and her killer was never caught. Then years later, another young student was murdered. In the exact room too. Soo the apartments were closed, and the students had to live with their parents again. Except for one girl, she had no parents or family so she stayed. And never had friends over either. One day, a couple of juniors were walking by the apartments when they heard a sudden scream coming from it. They rushed inside to find the girl dead, by a piece of rope hung to a piece of rafter. It was thought she committed suicide, but they were deadly wrong." she paused suddenly.

Letting the truth slowly come through to the light but was it really truth or just a story?

Then Haru continued, "After a few months they discovered her, mysterious things started happening to those two juniors. Then one suddenly disappeared, then the other had a terrible accident that involved a car. Sadly she died, though they did say she had survived that accident. So how did she die? They never knew why, or found out why either. The night of the full moon landed on friday the thirteenth, a very dangerous and mysterious day. Though that day, nothing happened that day. Nothing dangerous or mysterious. Later at night, a young freshmen stayed the night at the apartments to see if they were haunted. She saw a ghost of the supposedly girl who committed suicide, and she saw that she started laughing crazily. The ghost started glowing a bright white, and another person came to view. It was that freshman's world history teacher, he was always a weird one. And that was when he fell to the floor, the girl rushed forward and checked his pulse. He was dead, she screamed loudly."

"Then the girl ghost came forward and explained. Apparently he was the one who killed both those young students years ago. And the one that had raped her too, but he didn't have time to kill her. She had felt violated, and couldn't live with it. And that student who had disappeared, it was his doing, and the one who had the accident too. She confessed it was her doing that there was trouble at school every day, but she couldn't live with what he was still doing to the young women of this school. So she decided to do something about it. And that's when she became a wolf, the protector of our school. And legend goes that she protects every student here, but the ones she protects the most is the women here." Haru finished, leaving us breathless.

"Wow, that was totally awesome Haru! I loved it, it was soo good." I said excitedly.

"Yeah same here, though it was sad that she killed herself but I get it. I'm not sure if I could live with that either." Rei said quietly.

And that's when Haru turned off her flashlight, which turned the classroom pitch black.

"Yeah, but let's hope that she'll come today and see us." I said.

"Yeah, me too." said Rei and Haru.

Apparently there was a myth that said if you're in a classroom after school telling ghost stories, she will come to see you. Or one of those poor girls who were murdered, though so far no one has come just yet. Which was sad, but I couldn't wait for it. And it was apparent that she spoke to whoever was in the room too, which was awesome too. Suddenly I felt a presence in the room, it felt heavy. Like whoever was here, was very powerful in spirit.

"Well, who are you three?" said a voice.

That's when Rei and Haru screamed their heads off until the light switch was turned on. Revealing a guy in all black clothing, with light blue eyes. Hmmm... who was he? I've never seen him before. That's when Rei and Haru stopped screaming and saw him, and then they ran toward him. Man, they were always interested in a hot guy that steps into a room that they're in. It always embarrass me, always. Cause I'm almost never into them anyway, so I usually just leave the room. But... this guy was different somehow, I sorta felt weird looking at him. That's why I quickly shifted my eyes away when they met his, it felt strange looking into his eyes. Even for a brief second. I stood up quickly, feeling my knees crack.

"Ouch, that hurt." I said softly.

That's when Rei and Haru turned around with concerned eyes for me.

"What's wrong Mai?" Rei asked, stepping toward me.

"Nothing, I just popped my knees. It hurt for a second, but it felt nice." I replied softly.

"If you're sure that's all it was?..." Haru said.

"Positively." I said.

"Okay." they said.

Then they went back to chatting with mister hottie. I walked over to them, and looked at him thoroughly.

"So.. Who are you? And what are you doing here?..." I tried to ask.

"So what grade are you in?" Rei asked interrupting me rudely.

"I'm seventeen." he said smiling.

Though I did notice the smile didn't reach his eyes, they seemed cold and distant. Like there was no life in them or love. How sad. I didn't feel pity, just sympathy as well. I'd never known love either, my parents had left me. Well more like my mother died from childbirth, and after a couple years my father couldn't take it anymore. So he killed himself, and that's how I found him when I got home from preschool. Strange thing was, I didn't cry. I had felt like something was going to happen and I was preparing it too, but I couldn't help myself.

Few tears did fall down my cheek, then my teacher from next door took me in. Luckily she was my favorite, and was very kind to me. I loved it there. Then once high school came around, I moved out and found an apartment for myself. I'm happy that our school was really able to do this for me. Since I lived by myself, they gave my a weekly allowance for home. And let me work, but I didn't have time for it. I just had time for homework, though I always finished it before I got home too.

During the day, I could just get my homework and then go to the library where I could finish it. Anyway, let me get back to this newcomer. Plus, why didn't he just say he was a junior? After all, that's what the normal age for them are. Hmm... definitely weird? And it's not me, I know that for sure.

"So, what's your name? Mister seventeen here?" I challenged.

"Kazuya." he replied with a sarcastic mark.

"Hey, do you wanna tell ghost stories with us tomorrow?" Rei asked nicely.

Geez... why'd she ask? I don't want him to come. Maybe I won't come tomorrow, maybe. Though I probably will.

"Sure, I will." he responded cooly.

That's when he walked out of the classroom, leaving us just standing there. Rei and Haru were looking excited, me on the other hand, I was pissed. I didn't like the way he said that, not at all. Grrr... I hate those types of guys, the ones who seen so level-headed but not really at all. And that ones who are idiotic morons, and the assholes as well. That's when Rei and Haru also walked out of the room, leaving me standing there all by myself. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and just as I turned out the lights and was about to step outside the door, when light suddenly hit the wall in front of me. I froze, not knowing what to do. I slowly turned around to see a white cloak standing in front of me, suddenly the door slammed shut behind me. I turned swiftly on my heels and let out a shriek, I pulled and turned the knob but it wouldn't open at all. I turned around again and put my back against the wall, this was not happening... This wasn't happening to me, why me? Why not someone else? I've never been through this, but then curiosity got the better of me. I slowly calmed down, and looked over at the spirit. It was different than I expected.

It wasn't totally see through, but I could see the human inside. It was weird, nothing, really nothing like those weird ghosts from the movies. But I didn't really believe in those at all, they were fake after all. I dropped my backpack onto the floor, and stepped forward slowly. Then the spirit lifted its hand out toward me, and I lifted my hand toward it.

Suddenly, when our hands met, brightness enlightened around us. For a second I was blinded, I couldn't see anything. That's when the brightness faded slowly, and I was able to see. When I looked in front of me, I still saw the spirit, but it was more different than before. I could actually see more of the spirit than before too, it was weird but so cool. And then, she was gone. That was awfully quick, I really wanted to ask her a question. But it was okay, if she didn't want to, then she didn't have to. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and opened the door, huh, looks like it can open now. Too bad, I wanted to stay here for a little longer. I look over my shoulder once more, and see a large shadow on the wall behind me. Strange, that wasn't there before. Then it moved, like a human. I gasped quickly, and I quickly closed the door and got out of there.

Once outside the school, I looked back over my shoulder again. This time, I saw nothing. Was that shadow nothing but from my imagination? I don't think so. Or was it? I can't be sure. Whatever that was, it was nothing short of being friendly with me. Hopefully I can figure out what just happened to me. And figure out why that shadow moved like a human. There was definitely something mysterious going on here, and I intended to find out.


	2. File 1 Evil Spirits Part 2

Thursday

Approximately nighttime.

About an hour after I left school I was at my own home. Just chilling out, reading a mystery book. It was pretty interesting so far, cause there's always gonna be a murder or something gonna happen. But then in the background there was a lullaby going on from my phone sitting next to me, it was quite beautiful. It was a piano with rain in it, and I loved the sound of rain. It was on an app that I often used to calm myself or fall asleep, though falling asleep often was only on weekends. After I had read the part that a victim was brutally murdered after she was raped, the two detectives found her naked in her room. Her head was discovered in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet.

Looking out through the door. Then her arms were tied behind her back with yellow neon rope, then her legs were still limp from being raped. There were bruises all over her body, especially on her chest. It was awful to read, but exciting too. Then I set down the book on the cushion next to me, and I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. I turned on the light, and began to cook.

I turned on the oven and put in a frozen cheese pizza, and by the way, I never said I was making my own food either. I went back into the living room and walked into my den which was a few paces away, I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop. When it was up and running, I pulled up a tab on the internet. After that, I went to my account and logged in. I went to my story that I was currently writing, which was a ghost story in fact.

Strange that I met a ghost and this story is about a ghost, funny isn't it? I think so. But it's more like the tv show Ghost Hunters though, I love them. They are so awesome. Cause it's with real people and real places. Though they've never been up here before, which sucks. I'd love to meet them all. In fact, when I was younger I thought that Grant was pretty hot. And don't ask why I thought that, but he was. I was very weird then, and I still am if I think about it.

But anyway, after writing for at least 10 or so minutes the oven started beeping loudly. I got up after I saved the chapter and went back into the kitchen from the den into the living room to finally the kitchen. I took out my pizza, and put it on top of the oven. Then I took off my glove and went back into the living room once again, I grabbed my remote and put on my list which was the DVR. I looked through all my shows that I had recorded, and decided on watching Ghost Hunters, season 9. Then I pushed play on the remote and the show started, I went back into the kitchen and cut my pizza into a few slices. I put them onto a plate and carried it to the living room, and then sat down.

Once there, I started to watch the tv screen. I set the plate down on my lap softly, and grabbed a slice and put it slowly into my mouth. Suddenly my hand froze with the cheese pizza slice halfway into my mouth, Grant and Jason had just gotten into the living room when a noise startled them badly. And man, was it creepy. Then they went and investigated the noise, which was only a electrical vent. That made a deep throated noise every time it came on to blow out cool air. Kinda like a air conditioner machine, I guess. I put my pizza slice into my mouth and took s bite, I chewed and then swallowed it. I continued to eat as I watched Ghost Hunters on the tv, by the end of the episode I was finished eating. I stood up with plate in hand, and went into the kitchen.

I put the plate into the sink, and then I put the huge pizza pan back into the oven. I walked out of the kitchen back to the living room, I grabbed the remote to delete the episode off of my dvr list. Once done, I turned off the tv and then walked into the den. Once I was in there, I sat down at my desk where my computer was. I moved it over a bit, and pulled out my homework. Even though I was an author, I had to do school work too. It really sucked at times, but it was part of life. Right? Like a quote I know. Let me think, here it goes.

' _The good life is one inspired by love and guided by knowledge_.' By Bertrand Russell.

This is one of the quotes that I live by. After all, I'm very big in quotes. Though I never do say them to family and friends, but I don't exactly have any family to begin with. But life's great anyway, my friends help me out whenever I need help or something. Which is great too, I'm grateful to them for that. I continued on my homework until I noticed that it was nine at night, so I stopped and put away my homework. I was happy, cause I finished my math, world history, and science homework. I didn't really have any English homework, nor any other homework from my other classes. So I was fine.

Then I got up and walked toward my bedroom upstairs, when I got there I laid down onto my bed softly. I rolled over onto my stomach, and looked around my room. My walls were pitch black, with two windows bringing light in. I had nice light orange curtains on them. Then I had lots of posters on my walls, all of which were of anime and manga that I dearly loved.

Then above me was the same as well, more posters. But they were of hot anime guys instead, so I could fall asleep looking at them. Total dream state, oh yes... Perfect dream, I so think so. Hehe, yeah I know I'm one of them. And I don't care, cause I love them.

Then I sat up and looked beside my bed, I had two drawers. One on each side of my bed, one had a picture of me and my dog. While the other was of my parents wedding, which was I gotta admit was quite beautiful. Then I looked down and saw my beautiful covers on my bed which were a grayish blue, with my blue topaz pillows. And then there was my closet by my left window with my dressers, and that was about it. Other than the bathroom up here, which was about it. On the floor to my right were stuffed animals that I had when I was little, plus my blanket when I was born too. I slept with that every night, plus my huge tiger stuffed animal I got from a friend a few years ago. Other than that, I didn't have much. Except the books in my den that I bought with my own money, but that's it.

It was a Thursday, so I had to take a shower like I usually did. So I quickly took off my clothes, and walked into my bathroom. I turned on my shower list, and hopped into the shower. Then I turned on the shower head and began washing my hair with first shampoo, and then conditioner, after that I washed my body with body cleaner. Whatever it was called. Then I turned off my shower head and jumped out of the bathtub, I saw that my bathrooms light was a bit dim. Making my bathroom a deep scarlet red color, even though it was only a light lavender color on the walls. With wolf stuff as things, it often happen with myself.

I had always collected wolf things when I was little, and now I had a huge collection in the whole area. Trust me, my school even begged to have some of my stuff. I had said to them, 'hell no' and they backed off. Which was surprising enough, but who cares. After I had thoroughly dried myself off, I put on my pajamas and went into my room. I knew I had to brush my hair after, but I was too tired to care. I stood up and flicked off the light, plunging myself in total darkness. But I wasn't scared, and I was safe here. I climbed under my covers and fell fast asleep.

It was around three when I again awoke, something had awaken me. I sat up slowly in bed, and looked around. I was amazingly good at seeing in the dark, so there wasn't much trouble tonight. Nothing seemed out of place, when I suddenly heard something. I couldn't place it, it didn't sound like those plumbing problems that Grant or Jason had talked about nor was it my imagination. Something had indeed awoken me, but what exactly? I opened my left drawer to touch a metallic feel, it was my flashlight. I grabbed it and turned it on, I shined it all around my room from my bed. I didn't dare move, cause I hadn't no clue as to what could happen. Plus, this wasn't a scary movie either. I wasn't stupid like them, not at all. I was smarter, at least in some things. I stepped out into the floor, I thought I'd feel warmth, but only a cold breeze swept through my legs. Making me shiver slightly in the cold, where was this cold coming from? I know for positive that I hadn't left a window open, and I hadn't had the air conditioner on either.

I walked through my bedroom door, and walked downstairs. Once I hit the living room, my flashlight went out. Which was weird, because these batteries were quite new. I had never used them until now, unless...unless something had drained the energy right from them. Right? I turned around and went toward my tv, in the drawer underneath it was more batteries. Suddenly a more sinister cold swept around me, freezing my feet to the spot. I turned around slowly, keeping my movement limited.

Once I did, I felt energy pulsing everywhere. I saw white streaks of white light around me, it was freaking me out. That's when a white cloak appeared from out of nowhere again, just like at school. But it seemed different again, like it was trying to tell me something. The female spirit was talking to me, but I couldn't understand just yet what. I wanted to know, but I couldn't. She came towards me, and I didn't move, and I couldn't anyway even if I had wanted to. I felt her icy cold fingers touch my warm skin, and a chill came over me. So did a vision. A shadow once again, it looked like the one I had saw before I left school. But this time, it was bigger. And I somehow knew that it was dangerous, if it got much more bigger, we'll be dealing with something evil. And then the connection was lost, and I fell to the floor with a thud.

A few minutes later I awoke on the floor of my living room, I got up and went back upstairs. Then I went under my covers again, and fell asleep once more. It was strange, this totally felt like deja vu. I remembered everything that happened downstairs, I just don't want to exactly consider it just yet. I was too tired, while I thought this, I fell into a dark abyss. My subconscious was asleep, and so my soul drifted off to the spirit world. Until I awoke the next day.


	3. File 1 Evil Spirits Part 3

Friday

Approximately morning.

I suddenly awoke, sitting up fastly. Wow. Was that a dream that I had last night? The uh ghost one. I reached up slowly and touched my cheeks, right where that women had touched them. And when I did, it still felt quite cold to the touch. Whereas the rest of my body was really warm, nope, it wasn't a dream last night. And it wasn't my imagination either, like I had thought. I looked at the time on the clock, I had gotten a few minutes before my alarm came on. Might as well get dressed anyhow.

I stepped out of the bed, and walked toward my closet. I grabbed black shirt and my blue jeans that I put there as well, then I quickly changed into them. The only thing left was my socks, so I went over to my dresser and grabbed a black pair. I put them on, grabbed my school backpack and went downstairs to my living room. I set down the backpack and went back upstairs to the bathroom, once there I started brushing my hair. After I finished, I went back downstairs.

Then I sat down on my couch, and turned on the tv to the weather channel. Apparently it looks like it's gonna rain today, sweet! I just love rain if you haven't noticed, it's just so beautiful and wet. I continued to watch the channel until my alarm to leave for school rang, I quickly put my things into my backpack. And then turned off the tv, then I put on my nice sleek black sneakers to run outside. Once out, I turned around and closed the door shut behind me. I pulled out my keys, and locked the door. Then I started running, once I got to the main road, I continued to run faster and faster. Once I neared the cherry blossoms, I slowed down to appreciate them. They were so beautiful here, I wished that I had lived near some. But I didn't. Oh, well.

I looked to my left and saw the old apartment building, it looked plain lonely by itself over there. I continued to walk away from it, until I felt something. A lonely presence. I felt dread wash over me, sorrow as well. The dreaded sorrow of killing myself, it was so horrible. I stopped, and looked back. I felt another sense to be other there, I turned back and started walking toward the place.

Once near the entrance, I stopped and peered in. I placed a step in, and suddenly the door slammed closed behind me. I gasped in fright, and turned and tried to open the door forcefully. But it wouldn't budge, not at all. Damn it! I hate old buildings. Just this one though. Grr...!

"Tch..." I said softly. "Me, and my stupid luck."

I turned around again, and looked up, down, and everywhere else. Man, me and my stupid karma. Luckily it's never this bad. Anyhow, I stepped away from the door to be confronted by a cold blast of wind. I shivered quietly, and looked around again. There was a set of stairs in front of me, then to my left was a little area where the manager probably had stood.

Then off to my right was looking like a huge kitchen, which looked about the size of my living room and my kitchen together. Geez... did it look huge. I started up the staircase, holding my backpack in one hand. Then I heard a buzzing sound coming from my left, I stepped off the stairs and walked over to the small space before me.

When I stopped to look, I saw a camera on front of me. Hmm... interesting, why would there be a camera here though? I walked toward the camera and went in front of it, I waved like someone on film, just to see what it would be like. Not at all, fun. Then I felt another cold blast of wind pierce through me, and I dropped my bag so I could wrap my arms around myself. This wasn't a joke, and I wasn't doing it for fun in front of the camera either. It was really cold in here all of a sudden. And I don't know why either. I stepped back from my backpack on the floor, until my back hit a wall behind me. I was trapped. What to do? I hadn't a clue.

Suddenly I felt a presence here with me, like the one I felt outside. I felt the icy fingers of sorrow and death wrap around me, and I saw darkness closing on me. That's when I felt another presence, one that was justified, one that was protection, safeness. Which is when the darkness disappeared from around me, and I quickly stood up. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and ran up the stairs quickly. I was scared, and I knew it. I had never been through something like that, never. And it I was scared from what could possibly happen to me too. Once on the second floor, I ran into a darkened room. And then I felt myself slam into a window, the sound of glass breaking above my ears loud with danger. What had happened? I thought I wasn't even near a window, I didn't expect to run right into one at all. That's when I heard a door slam from below me, on the first floor. Glup... now I'm even more scared.

I set down my backpack on the floor, and pulled out a silver dagger. I had made specially for defense against supernatural things, and don't ask me how I did either. Even I don't know how, I just did. Anyhow, I took out my strap and wrapped it around my waist. Then I carefully put the dagger into it, after that I closed my backpack and put it back on. I walked calmly toward the door, and stood there. Then I walked toward the stairs and went down, when I did, nothing had changed. The door wasn't even open or cracked a bit open either, quite weird. I sense that something is here with me, but it doesn't want to touch me again.

Not with my guardian angel with me apparently. Whoever that may be, I'm grateful. I stood near the door once again, I put my hands on the doorknob. And I tried to pull it open, and when I did, it opened. Hmm... I stepped outside, closed the door quickly and then ran the hell out of there. As fast as I could. After running for a few minutes, I came close to the school, so I stopped. Whew! That was awfully close.

I looked down at my dagger, I'm just gonna keep it there. Weapons may be not aloud at school, but no one will be able to see it. As long as it's under my shirt anyway, or as an ankle strap. I carefully unwrapped the dagger belt and crouched downward, I lifted up my pants leg and put on my dagger strap. Once there, it didn't even look like I had a weapon.

Nice! I'm just plain awesome. Then I started walking toward school again, once inside, I went to my locker and dropped off my stuff. Then I grabbed my binder and my newly book, and went to my classroom. Unlike other high schools elsewhere, we only have one classroom for some students and others for the other students. Then the teachers just switch out. Sometimes, not for our class though. We only had one teach, he was okay I guess. Not mean, which was nice. I had a small group with my two best friends near the windows, so I went over and sat down. Of course I was the first one there in the classroom, hell not even the teacher was in yet.

Suddenly I heard footsteps nearby, and that's when I felt a presence in the room with me. It wasn't like the three this morning near the old apartment building, it was more human type. I turned my head to see Kazuya walk in, oh joy, something I didn't want. Geez... Do I always have this awful luck? I'm betting so. I turned my head away from him, pretending not to notice as he approached me. Why? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Every guy who gets interested in my friends always come to me, it's so annoying. I just wanna punch them all out.

"Excuse me?" I heard a small voice above me.

I didn't even answer. I'm pretending to be deaf here, just leave me alone dude. Suddenly I felt something enter the room, dammit! Please don't tell me it's that thing from this morning that tried to kill me. Cause I know that the other presence that protected me is gone at the moment. I slowly crouched down in my seat and laid my hand softly on my dagger, it might not hurt that damn ghost, but at least it'll make it back off. Maybe.

"Excuse me?! Are you here?" replied the voice again.

Ugh... I'm getting tired of this shit. And I don't always cuss this much either, just when I'm frustrated or in a very bad mood.

"Yes! I'm here, happy?" I replied, looking up at his face.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." he said.

"What do you want? Want the number's of my friends do you? Fine, like I care." I said.

"What?" Kazuya said, looking plain and not confused.

Damn him!

"I said 'Do you want the number's of my friends?'" I asked, looking annoyed.

"No, I don't." he said.

"Hmm... then what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to come with me, now." he replied.

"Why?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Just do so." he responded coldly.

Well, if you're gonna be like that. Then there's no way I'm going. Even if I get attacked or something. No way in hell.

"No thanks." I said coolly.

"Fine, be that way." he said, that's when I heard him walking away.

I sighed quietly.

"Thank god, he's gone." I replied quietly.

I stood up quietly, and stood near the window. I looked out quietly. It was quite beautiful out. The billowy white puffy clouds drifting out past the school, even though there wasn't anyone here yet to see it. Which was weird. I turned around and looked up at the clock, it was about 7:45 a.m. Where was everyone? There should be people in here and out in the halls. I walked faster toward the hall, and stopped at the door. I stepped carefully out, and looked both ways.

There was absolutely no one here, and that somehow scared me. Hmm... I stepped backward into the classroom, when suddenly I felt a presence here with me. A sorrowful, saddened presence. It was that one, the one from earlier that tried to kill me. I crouched down and pulled out my silver dagger from my ankle, and pointed it in front of me. I couldn't see it, but I could slightly feel it.

Which is when I felt myself falling through the air, I looked around and saw that nothing had looked the same. Darkness enveloped me, and I hit the ground with a thud. I felt someone shaking me terribly. I was still blackened out. And then Kazuya appeared in front of me again. He held out his hand to me, and offered to help me. I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed his hand. That's when I opened my eyes to find sunlight hitting my eyes harshly, I quickly closed them again. Then I felt a shadow fall on me, I opened my eyes slowly to find two people surrounding me.

"Wh..what happened?" I stuttered quietly.

"You had passed out. So Lin here carried you out." replied the familiar voice of that one named Kazuya.

I sat up quickly, and looked down. Okay, my clothes were still on. Whew. I wasn't sure.

"So...? Who are you? And what are you doing here? Kazuya?" I inquired, putting my arms in a defensive position.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya. This here is my assistant and friend Lin Koujo. And we're here to investigate the old apartment building, because your principal hired us too." he replied.

"So, what exactly kind of work do you do?" I said.

"We are the Shibuya Psychic Research center, or better known as SPR." he said.

"Then, where's your boss? I can't imagine you guys here without him." I wondered out loud.

"I'm the boss." Kazuya said.

I looked at him, then other at Lin. Who just simply nodded a yes. Geez...

"But... you're only like what, seventeen?" I said.

"Yes I am, so?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect that." I replied.

"So, what were you doing in there Ms.?" Kazuya said.

"I'm Mai Takahashi." I said. "And I was just interested in the place, that's all."

"Hmm... you can go then." he said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I got off the car, grabbed my bag and ran off.

"Kazuya. Do you really think she's the one?" Lin asked.

"Lin, I honestly don't know. But, she was in there for some reason. I just don't know why." Kazuya replied calmly.

So, all that was just a dream? Me being in my classroom, all by myself. Was it? I think it was, or else how did I get to that car? It had to be a dream. Once I got near my school, I walked in calmly and went to my locker. Or course I knew that my dagger was still in my bag, cause apparently even that was a dream too. Once there I put my bag into the locker, and grabbed my binder plus my book. Then I went to class, which was upstairs in my social studies. Which I also hated. But since I always got an A, I didn't really care. After being in class throughout the entire morning, it was finally lunchtime. Thank god. So I had just left my English class and went back upstairs to my math class, and I dropped off my binder there and went back downstairs. I went outside to get some fresh air, I really needed to. Once out, I left the school building behind me as I went back over to the old apartment building. I still couldn't believe that all that was just a dream, but it was.

Still, it was weird. I felt everything around me, it felt so real. But it wasn't. In the dream, anyway when I got near the old apartment building I reached down to my ankle and pulled out my silver dagger. I may not have experience in defense, but I'm still good at some things in life. It may have other things to do with life, but who cares. I crouched down again and put my dagger back on my ankle. Then I walked into the old apartment building, which had not changed at all. Even in my dreams. Even the camera was in the exact place as it had been.

Everything had a strange feeling of it. But I knew that if I stayed, that I might fall into another dream without realizing it again. And I can't let that happen, because I will not have that Lin person carry me out again. No way in hell will that happen. So I quickly turned around and walked out, which is when the door slammed shut behind me. Whew! That was awfully close. I guess I had to be a little psychic, because a nobody like me wouldn't be able to see and hear this stuff. Unless... I'm special, but not to be mean here, but I seriously doubt it. So I started walking back to school when I almost ran into a large car, like the ones that carry drinks I think. I don't exactly remember the name of the kind, but whatever.

Anyway, when I did I fell to the ground with a light thud.

"Ow..." I said, standing up and rubbing my butt.

Suddenly I felt someone standing in front of me, and when I looked up it was Kazuya. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I still jumped a bit in the air.

That's when Kazuya chuckled softly. Wow. That was a first, he chuckled. And it sounded kinda hot too. Wow, wow. Stop thinking this Mai, you are not starting to like him. You can't, but I had a feeling that saying this mentally wouldn't help me or otherwise.

"What are you laughing at?" I said.

"Nothing at all. Come, follow me." he replied quietly.

"Fine." I said.

He started walking away from the front and walked toward the back of the car, and I followed him. When we got around the back, there was like things all over the back.

"Damn..." I whispered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that, but it's just my reaction."

"That's fine." Kazuya said.

Suddenly two people walked toward us when Kazuya sat down in the car in the back, looking at a computer. One was a tall woman with a man too, they so didn't look together. But that wasn't my business, but still. The women looked like in her early twenties and the man looked like in his slightly later twenties, they didn't look special. But, who knows? Right. Then they stopped in front of us.

"Hi, my name is Ayako Moriyama. I'm a shrine maiden here to destroy this spirit that's causing trouble, by any chance are you two the Shibuya Psychic Research center?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." Kazuya replied calmly.

"Hey..." I said softly.

"Never mind that, the principal wants you outta here. He says that kids like you wouldn't get the job done." she said.

"By the way, I'm Masahiro Hoshino. I'm a monk from the Koyasan Shingan, normally known whereas in Mt. Koga. And, you so don't look like a maiden." he snickered loudly.

I started laughing softly, which turned to a wild giggle fit. And then some snorting happened, totally by accident.

"Piff, I'm a maiden alright." Ayako said.

"By the way, there is no ghost." Kazuya said.

"Say what?" replied a stunned Ayako.

"Huh?" said Masahiro.

"Yes. It was only caused by the building sinking into the ground. Because some of the apartment is lopsided, meaning that there's a slope causing people to have strange feelings. Even though, I've been told that no one is supposed to be in there. Because of this, the foundation has been cracked by drought. Because the foundation is surrounded by water which causing the cracks in the foundation, and the walls too. From a sinkhole in the ground an vetus bene." Kazuya said, stunningly.

Damn, he's awesome. Okay, I have to accept this. I'm falling from him, and nothing can stop me. Suddenly I felt someone behind me, and I turned sharply to see a young boy standing there.

"Ahh..." I screamed out loud, taking a step backwards.

Everyone looked my way, and I was starting to feel quite embarrassed.

"Sorry for scaring you." replied quietly from the boy.

"It's okay." I said softly.

I turned around, and stuck out my hand. The young guy looked at strangely. Hmm... anyway, I quickly grabbed his hand and shook it gently.

"My name is Mai Takahashi, you?" I said politely.

"My..my name is Hiroto Takashima." he replied gently, and looking a bit shy.

"Nice to meet you Hiroto, can I be your friend?" I wondered nicely.

"Um... sure I guess." he replied quietly.

"Sweet!" I said loudly.

I walked forward to Hiroto and pulled him into a tight hug, at first he struggled. But then he settled down, since fighting was one way that I wouldn't back down from a hug.

*Cough*

I let go of Hiroto, and turned around again to find everyone still watching us. My face suddenly colored with bright red.

"Sorry, you guys were saying something?" I questioned.

"Yes. So you're saying that the place isn't haunted at all?" Ayako said towards Kazuya.

"Yes, I'm actually quite sure." he responded.

"I guess there isn't anything for me to do now. Later I guess." Ayako said, and left.

"I hope we can work together on a case sooner or later. Bye." said the Monk guy.

Darn it, I forgot his name. And it's only been just a few minutes too, ugh. Oh well. Then he left.

"So um Kazuya?" I said, walking toward him again.

"Yes?" he replied.

"So when you told them that we both were part of your organization, did you also mean me too?" I said.

"Unless you don't want to, that is." he responded.

"Why would you want me?" I said.

"Because I see some things in you, that's why. Plus, Lin doesn't mind at all." Kazuya said.

"I don't mind. So where exactly is your guy's headquarters?" I wondered.

"Here in Fairbanks." he replied softly.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes."

"Cool. So when do I start?" I wondered.

"Tomorrow." Kazuya replied.

"Okay." I said. "And are you absolutely sure that the old apartment isn't haunted?"

"I'm positive." he replied.

"Okay." I said, I turned around and grabbed Hiroto's arm and pulled him along with me away from Kazuya. "Come on."

"He...hey!" Hiroto exclaimed.

After dragging Hiroto for ten or fifteen minutes, I stopped. Whatever. I knew that it was haunted, cause how could I explain what happened to me. I turned around and pulled Hiroto over to a nice spot in the grass underneath a tree. And we both sat down softly, feeling the breeze as it swept through our hair.

"Hey Hiroto, I've got a question." I said.

"Shoot." he replied.

"Can you sense ghosts, or I mean spirits?" I wondered.

"Uh.. yes I do. And I have a tv show about it, in Japan." he replied softly.

"That's cool, cause I need to tell you something." I said, looking away.

"Tell me. I don't mind."

"I might be sensing them too. I'm not exactly sure though, cause it's been weird since yesterday." I said, looking down at the ground, knowing he might laugh at me.

"Really?" Hiroto said excitedly.

"What?" I looked up at his face.

"Do you really sense them like me?" he wondered.

"I believe so. I've already seen two ghosts, both yesterday. Then I felt three presences while I was in the old apartment building, which is why I asked Kazuya if he was sure or not. So I'm not sure anymore." I replied, blushing a bit.

"Well, you don't seem like to be lying. So I know you're telling the truth. What kind of spirits did you see yesterday? Tell me everything." Hiroto said.

"Okay. It was after school, me and my friends were done ghost telling when Kazuya walked in. Then soon after that, my two friends and Kazuya walked away and left me in my classroom. When I was about to leave, the door like slammed closed in front of me and I couldn't get it open. Which is when I turned around to see a women standing behind me, she didn't look evil or cruel. So I figured she was the ghost of our school that protects the students. When she finally let me leave, I was outside when I turned around and looked back at the school. And that's when I saw a shadow, and it didn't look human." I paused to take a deep breath.

"Please continue." Hiroto said looking interested.

"Okay. Anyway when I got home, after eating and everything else. Then I went to bed, then around three in the morning I awoke again. Something had wakened me, and when I went out to my living room to find her standing out there waiting for me. Then she gave me a vision, of the same shadow I had seen, but...but even bigger and more dangerous it seemed. After that, I went back to bed." I paused again.

"Come on, continue more. It's getting even more exciting." Hiroto said excitedly.

"Why are you so interested in my story?" I said.

"Well, it's true that I can sense spirits. I just haven't seen one before, that's all. Plus, it's great to hear a story that hasn't come from me either. You don't know how tiring it is, being on a tv show of your own. It's tough." Hiroto said, looking down.

"Why don't you join us? I mean Shibuya Psychic Research center. Why not?" I said, putting my hand softly onto Hiroto's shoulder blade.

He looked up at me, and nodded slowly.

"Great!" I said loudly.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another tight hug, I was so happy. Suddenly I felt another presence with us, damno it. I felt an icy coldness surround us. It was sorrow, and death coming for us. Or maybe just me. It always seemed to show up at the least of times that I didn't expect it.

"Hey um, I never got your name?" Hiroto said.

"It's Mai, Hiroto. And you did get my name before, but it's okay." I said.

"Oh, right, Mai. Mai do you feel that around us? The coldness?" Hiroto inquired, starting to shiver.

"Yes Hiroto, I feel it. It's one of the presence that I have felt before, I believe it's the evil one." I replied, standing up with Hiroto next to me.

"Oh, oh. Okay." he stuttered softly. "Are we gonna die, Mai?"

"Not if I can help it." I replied grimly.

I leaned down and uncovered my silver dagger on my ankle, I grabbed it from my holder. Then I stood up fully, and placed the dagger in front of us. That's when a dark blackness formed in front of us. I gasped in fright, and I felt Hiroto shiver violently behind me. I guess he was telling the truth when he said he never did see a ghost before. I have to get him away, no matter what. I aimed my dagger toward what I thought was the head of the thing, and threw it. Hard. It struck it, making it disappear for a moment then reappeared. I grabbed Hiroto's hand hard and ran toward our right, and I felt it still following us. If I could only distract it so Hiroto can escape, wait... I know how. But, it's my only way. I stopped running, and pushed Hiroto in front of me. He turned and looked at me, confused.

"Hiroto, go without me." I said, turning slightly so I can keep an eye on him and the thing.

"I can't." he said.

"Go!" I said, pointing to my right. "Now! Before it's too late."

"I can't leave you here to die Mai." he said stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna die Hiroto, I've got my dagger." I said.

"No you don't, it's still that way when you threw it." he said.

"Actually, no it's not." I said, I quickly crouched down and grabbed my silver dagger off my ankle. "See."

"Oh, but still..." he tried to say.

But then I interrupted him by saying, "Hiroto, if you really want to help me. Go find Kazuya and Lin, his assistant. Please. I can't let you get hurt."

I looked over at him with sorrow in my eyes. I saw surprise hit his cute little face, which is when he took off running. Looks like it's now my fight. Here I go. I turned around, my back facing the running Hiroto. I began walking into the foggy area where I knew that thing would be. I held the dagger by my side, as I walked through the dense fog. But the creature still didn't attack me like I thought it would, but that doesn't mean I'd let down my guard either. Once I came out to the other side of the fog, I saw it there. Standing still, waiting for me to come back. Probably knew that I would have come back either way, damno that thing.

I stopped, and looked at it. That's when it attacked, it swiftly ran at me. Darkness closing in on me. I gasped, when my eyes saw darkness. I was now dead. Great.


	4. File 1 Evil Spirits Part 4

I was now dead. Great! Wait...

Suddenly brilliant bright light enveloped me. And the darkness let go of me, I was able to see. I was right up against the creature. I felt the hot breath of it on the nape of my neck, it felt disgusting. I grunted, and pushed myself away from it. I looked down, and saw that I had a rip in my shirt and jeans. Damno, grr... these were my favorites. You're gonna pay for that.

I raised my dagger, and charged at the creature. Once I got close enough to it, I plunged my silver dagger right where the heart would supposedly be. Suddenly brilliant white light enveloped both of us, the black creature let out a terrified screech of terror and pain. Then it disappeared from sight, taking my dagger with it. That was weird, really weird. I felt something wet dripping down my legs and my chest, I reached my hand up and touched my chest. It felt awfully sticky, when I pulled my hand away from my chest it was drenched with blood. My blood. I was about to scream, when I knew that I shouldn't. I held it in, fearing to lure in innocent bystanders if there was any nearby. I started walking toward the old apartment building, I knew who the ghost was.

The evil one, it was that teacher who killed those students all those years ago.

Man, I wonder why he's back? Ehh, I don't really care. Just as long as he leaves me alone, which I doubt is gonna happen. Better get this over with. Once I got up the stairs of the deck, I walked to the front door. I opened it slowly, fearing what might run at me. Nothing, so far. I stepped in slowly, and closed the door softly behind me. Man, why did I have to start having psychic abilities? Ugh. Anyway, I felt a presence next to me. And it felt soft and caring, a kind and loyal soul. It felt like the spirit of the protector, the one who's been protecting me for these past days.

She left me, but she also left a trail for me to follow. I walked slowly behind the trail she was leaving for me, until I reached the second floor in the back of the building. When we got there, I saw a small staircase in front of me. But it was strange, from the outside it didn't look like there was a third floor. When I took a step onto the stairs, I felt a sort of click happen around me and in me. It felt like I could feel more spiritual energy around me. There was another presence here with us, but it was more like above us in what I assumed was the attic. And the female presence next to me, it felt like they were both trapped here. No way to move on to the next life.

I continued to walk up the stairs, carefully at first until I almost ran up the stairs. When I got up near the top, there was a door. Suddenly it felt like I was in a horror movie, the person who shouldn't open the door fearing what could be behind it. Watching, waiting for you to open the damn door. I felt the presence near me leave, and it went right through the door in front of us. Man, so I do have to go through the door. Not like literally, I just meant like open the door and go through. So when I grabbed the handle, I felt an icy chill overcome me.

Then I pushed the door open hard, making a loud screeching sound as it scraped against the wood below. I stepped into the room, and looked around to see a rope hanging from one of the rafters above. Interesting. Not really, I just wonder if that's the exact rope that she had used to kill herself. Most likely.

That's when I felt the other presence near me, the feel of icy fingers gripping the area right behind my neck. Groping it, making sure I don't leave. A shiver escapes and races down my spine, making me hold myself still.

"What do you want?" I said.

Silence.

"Answer me, damn it!" I said louder.

Still silence.

"If no one is going to answer, then I'll leave and never come back." I threaten, as I turned away and was about to open the door when I heard another voice behind me.

"No. Please don't leave." says a little voice.

I turn around and see this little girl in front of me, staring blankly as I slowly approached her. Once I got within a foot of her, she vanished. I gasped. Frankly, I hadn't seen that one coming. Not at all. I walk over to the wall and leaned up against it, I knew I could have left if I wanted but... I wanted to see what they had to say.

"So, are you or the other gonna talk to me? Or not?" I inquired carefully.

That's when the little girl appeared in front of me again, she looked ever so slightly like me. For some reason, it was strange. It felt like I should know her, but at the moment I can't fathom why.

"So?..." I continue softly.

"Um... we both just want to know if you could help us?" She said quietly.

"I don't mind helping, I just need to know how and when." I said.

"We need help now. And I don't know how, just yet." she said quietly.

"What exactly kind of help are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm not sure of that, not at all. But you may want to bring our guests up from the second floor though." she replied.

"Say what?" I said.

"Your friends. The ones who don't think we're not here." she said.

"Oh... you mean Kazuya and them."

"Yes. Them." she said.

"I guess I'll go get them then."

"Thank you. They may not be able to help, but it's better to have them join us. So they won't disturb him, the third one that's here with us."

"Are you talking about him?" I wondered.

"Yes."

"But I thought he wanted to leave toward heaven?"

"He doesn't, he just wants to continue his killing spree."

"I haven't heard of any killings..."

"That's because they're classified as missing." she said.

"Damn."

"Exactly. Now bring them up now, please special one."

"Okay." I replied quietly.

I turned around, and went down the stairs. As I went my way, I heard the stairs creak underneath my weight. Then I felt something, a feeling of danger shivered it's way down my spine. I stopped, I knew that I was the only one on this staircase but it felt as if a dangerous presence was here as well. It must be him, the evil one. Who killed both of these women up in the attic, and others in this entire building as well. Plus other places too, what a horrible creature. And yet, I didn't feel any hatred towards it either. Nor pity either. It's sad to know what happens to people if they let in the darkness from their hearts, because it can overtake you. Control you, make you do things you'll soon to regret. That's what evil is. But, is there actual evil or not? Who honestly knows? Because I believe that all evil used to have goodness in them, it's just smaller than usual. You know.

That must be why I don't feel angry towards it, or pity. I'm just sad for it. That it has to live this way. I bet it suffers each and every day, no matter people say how evil it is. After all, people don't just become evil. There has to be a reason as to how they became that way. Right? At least I think so. As I thought this, I made my way down the long staircase. Once I reached the second floor, I opened the door quietly. And walked through it, then closed it behind me.

Never can be too careful, right. I heard chatter coming from the room in front of me, so I decided to sneak up upon them. To see what they were talking about, you know. Cause I was curious. Although the expression, 'curiosity killed the cat' doesn't help me there. When I got closer, I leaned up against the wall. Next to the doorway, to hear what they were saying.

"So, Hiroto. What were you saying about a spirit here in this house? I thought I told you that it was nothing, except that the house was sinking. Remember?" I heard Kazuya say.

"Yeah, well I didn't believe you. After all, I am a medium. So I know when I sense spirits. And that girl, Mai said that she knew there were spirits here. So I can't be lying." Hiroto said defensively.

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, does this make sense. Mai came to fight the spirit, and told me to come get you guys. Once we got here, we explored this entire place. And there was no sign of her, right? SO... it has to be the spirit." Hiroto said.

"Like I said, there is no spirit. None." Kazuya said, not believing a single word.

Which is when I knew I should make my appearance to them. I turned, and walked into the room. While they were still talking like idiots. Wait, my fault. The only one here that's the idiot is Kazuya, sure he can be paranoid from what I've seen. But he's such a narcissistic. They still didn't notice me yet. Oye.

"Hey guys." I said, waving a hand up.

Suddenly they stopped talking and looked over to me, with their mouths gapped open.

"You should close your mouths now, unless you want to catch some bugs." I said giggling.

Which is when they both closed their mouths.

"W..W..What happened to you Mai? You disappeared." Hiroto said.

"Well, I did go over to fight that spirit. And he disappeared with my dagger, so I came here to get it over with. Now follow me you guys." I explained.

Okay, this will be so easy. The only people here are Kazuya, Hiroto, Lin, and Masahiro. That might just work, maybe. I have no clue. Honestly. I'm just talking here, feel free to ignore me. Not. Just kidding. Whatever. Anyway, once we got to the back of the second floor. I saw the door leading to the stairs.

"It's right here guys." I said softly.

"I don't see anything." Kazuya said.

"Well, it's here." I replied.

"She's telling the truth, because I feel as if there's something in front of us. Like energy, or something." Hiroto said.

"Same here." Masahiro replied.

"See." I said, turning my head at Kazuya. "Told ya so. Hehe..."

I reached forward and grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly, and then opened the door. The door creaked open slowly, proving that I was right.

"Guys, just go up the stairs. And be quiet too, you might wake the other spirit here in this place." I said.

Hiroto nodded, and walked through the door and up the stairs. After that, Masahiro went after. Then Lin, and all that was left was me and Kazuya. Gulp... now what?

"A...are you going up or not? Kazuya?" I stuttered.

"I'm not sure if I should or not. After all, I do know what's going on here. The problem is that the building is sinking, that's all." he said, looking at me with a slight glare.

"Just please do it. You can do whatever you want to me after this, but please just trust me this time."

"Fine." he replied.

That's when he walked through the door. Soon after that, I followed. I turned around and closed the door behind us. I walked up the stairs behind Kazuya, though I could imagine he was further than me up the stairs. Once I got to the top of the stairs, I saw that everyone was there. That was good. Now, how am I going to do this? Without freaking them out.

"Okay..." I whispered softly.

"So, what are we here for? There's nothing here, not that I can see." Kazuya said.

"Wait, I feel something here in the room with us. I sense two, no three spirits in this place." Hiroto said calmly.

"Yes. There is, thanks Hiroto." I said.

"What did I do?" he said.

"Nothing really. Okay guys. I need to tell you all something." I said.

"Like what?" said Kazuya.

"Well, like Hiroto said. There is three spirits here with us. One is a little girl, I don't know who the second one is. Though I'm pretty sure I know who it is. And finally, the third one is the evil spirit. The one who attacked Hiroto and me outside." I said, looking down.

"Who is the second spirit here?" asked Masahiro.

"I believe it's the spirit that protects the grounds here. An animal spirit to be exact." I replied.

"Which is what?" Kazuya asked grimly.

"Duh! A wolf." I said.

"What's so special about a wolf?" he asked.

"Well they're endangered, and they're very beautiful if you had never seen one." I said, looking happy. "I love wolves. They deserve much better than what we humans have done to them."

"Wow. You must think about this a lot. Don't you?" asked Masahiro.

"Yes, I do." I said quietly. "Can we get on with this now?"

"Might as well." said Kazuya.

"Is anyone here? I know you are. So come out please." I called out.

Silence.

"I know you're there. You were the one who brought me here. Now come out, before I leave with them." I threatened.

I turned around, and was about to walk down the stairs when I heard the voice once more.

"Please don't!" called the little voice nearby.

"Show yourself like last time. Then we won't have a problem." I said.

"Fine. If I must again." said the voice.

I turned around again, facing Kazuya and them.

"Did you guys hear that?" I said.

"I did." Hiroto replied.

"I didn't."

"Neither did I."

Kazuya and Masahiro said. Lin just shook his head no. That's when I saw the little girl peek out from Kazuya's back.

"Hi. We meet again, little girl." I said softly.

"The name is Liza." she replied.

"Sorry. Hi Liza. My name is Mai. And this is Hiroto." I said as I gestured over to him.

"Hi." he replied.

"Hi Hirot..to." she stuttered.

"You can call me Hiro if you want." Hiroto said softly.

"Okay Hiro. Who are the rest Mai? I mean 'special one.'" Liza said.

There she went again. With that 'special one' crap. I wonder what it meant.

"Um.. The one you're hiding behind is Kazuya. Next to him is Lin, I guess you could say his assistant. Then next to Lin is Masahiro, he's a monk." I said.

"Who are you talking to Mai?" wondered Masahiro.

"I'm talking to Liza. The little girl I was talking to you guys about." I said.

"Oh... Where is she?" he inquired.

"Hiding behind Kazuya." I replied.

"What?" Kazuya said.

He looked behind himself to see nothing but empty air.

"There's nothing." he replied.

I turned my head to see Liza behind me now. Cute.

"Actually she's behind me now." I said. "Come on Liza. Come on out, so they can see you."

"Okay." she replied.

That's when I saw as she moved away from behind me, to stand in front of me. Like a shield. Then I heard a gasp from Masahiro. I looked up to see everyone look at Liza with surprise. The only ones who weren't surprised was Hiroto, and Lin. Strange. I mean for Lin, anyway.

"So, how can we help now Liza? Since we're all here." I said, stooping down to a crouch next to her.

"Well, we need to get that evil guy out of here. And I want to get to heaven to see my parents." she replied.

"Okay. I'll do what I can to try to do this for you. What can they do to help?" I said.

"I'm not sure. I just know they have to be up here, though." she said, looking over her shoulder at me.

Suddenly I felt an icy feeling come over me. This feeling... I had felt it before in my dream. It's so cold... I moved my hands to hold myself from shivering. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and knew that it wasn't Liza or the animal spirit. It had to be him. The teacher who killed those students many years ago. He's the only one who's here with us. That's when I felt pain on my arms. I looked down to see scratch marks all over them. I knew he had caused this. It hurt like hell. That's when my eyesight vanished. I heard a scream. Was it mine?

I heard voices of concern. Then it all went blank. I heard nothing. I could see nothing. I could feel nothing. I couldn't smell anything either. Was I really dead this time? Or was it all just an illusion? I didn't have a single clue...


	5. File 1 Evil Spirits Part 5

_I heard something. It... was a voice. Telling me to be calm. I knew that I was somehow safe. No matter what would happen. I looked around to find myself in a classroom of sorts. I was sitting in a seat by the window, apparently it looked like this was English class. I turned my head around, to see other girls here around my age, plus a couple guys. It was weird? I had never seen these girls before in class. At least, not my English class. Unless..._

 _I wasn't even in school. At least, not my school. This had to be a dream..._

 _But who were these girls with me in this classroom? I stood up from my chair, and walked toward a red haired girl. She was sitting in the front of the class. She was writing, writing something. It looked like it was something she was repeating, over and over again. When I got closer, I could see what she was writing. She was writing, 'I'm stuck here, forever. So stuck, everyone is doomed here. No one can leave.' It looked like she was writing forever, like she didn't notice me. Not at all. And boy, was it creeping me out. I mean, not noticing me was fine, but seeing her write that line over and over again._

 _I suddenly knew where I had seen this girl, well, I never really have seen her. I've just heard about her. She's the one who committed suicide, in that dorm._

 _"Aren't you the one who committed suicide?" I said aloud._

 _Crap! Why did I just say that? I'm in a dream for god's sake, but with my luck I'll get in trouble here as well._

 _Suddenly the noise of a pencil writing stopped, and I was slightly scared that she would come right at me._

 _"Yes. I am." I heard a voice below me._

 _I looked down at the girl, feeling sadness wash off her and onto me. It felt so intense that I just wanted to kill myself, was it weird to feel that? Now I guess I feel what she must have felt when she killed herself, but did she really do it to protect everyone else?_

 _"W...why'd you do it?" I inquired quietly, wringing my hands behind my back._

 _There was silence for a few minutes, as if she wasn't sure what to say. I know that I didn't want it to make it awkward between us in this dream, however long it took for me to be here._

 _"Y..you don't have to..."_

 _"It was because of him..." she barely whispered._

 _"W..who was it? Was it that man? Who killed those students?" I wondered more thoughtful, even though I knew it hurt her to think about it._

 _"No, it wasn't that man. He was kind, caring soul. I don't know how he got involved with that." she replied quietly, looking me in the eye._

 _"Was it someone you knew? That made you kill yourself..." I said, starting to feel more depressed._

 _"I suppose it was someone I knew, I don't remember much now. It's been so long... since I had to remember. Since someone like you came along..."_

 _"Wh..what do you mean by that? Am I special?" I said, feeling scared now._

 _"You'll find out in time, young one." a different voice says._

 _I looked around and saw that the other girls had disappeared, it was just this girl and me. I was starting to panic, when I felt a reassuring hand on my arm. Looking down, I saw that the hand was connected to the red-haired girl._

 _"You know, I still don't know your name." I said aloud._

 _"Just call me Liz." she replied._

 _"Ok. So, how do I get out from here?" I wondered, feeling concerned._

 _"I honestly don't know, I've been here for what seems like forever." she replies._

 _"Seriously?" I murmur._

 _"Yeah. When I died, if I remember right, I came straight here." she said, looking just as puzzled as I was._

 _"Now that's weird." I said._

 _"Yup."_

 _Suddenly I felt a presence near us, it felt someone trying to reassure us. Like a mother hen, or just someone who deeply cared about us._

 _"Do you feel that?" I ask quietly._

 _"What? The presence? Of course I do." she replies._

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"What are you thinking?" she said to me._

 _"Well, I was thinking that, when I blacked out back outside this dream. I had felt a presence before that, like this one. In fact, I've felt this presence lots of times before. And I don't know why." I questioned._

 _"Must be the spirit that's following you." Liz said quietly._

 _"I.. I've got a spirit following me, is that safe?" I pondered._

 _"Depends on the spirit, but this one has been watching over you. So it's not a evil spirit, unlike the one in that complex building." Liz said._

 _"Well, do you know who it is then?" I said to her, feeling a bit excited._

 _"I suppose I do know who it is, but that's not going to help you get rid of it though." she replied._

 _"Really? You do know?" I said applaud._

 _"Yes. He was a teacher just like the one who was framed with killing those students. But he was the real killer though, only I had suspected him. Because everyone else didn't think that someone like him would do that, but I did." Liz said slowly. "I knew because I was in love with him, of course he didn't know that. But..."_

 _"You loved the actual killer?" I exclaimed._

 _"It wasn't my fault, it was just... he was so nice to me. And eventually I fell in love with him. His name was Leo Finise. He was a math teacher, nobody really expected him. But why the world history teacher though? Why blame him? Sure he was weird, but he had a disability though."_

 _"So Leo is the one responsible for the deaths of those students? Plus pushing you toward suicide." I said._

 _"Yes." Liz said bluntly._

 _Wow. I didn't see that coming, I've never heard of a math teacher named Leo that was here either. But it was possible too. I knew she was telling the truth, there was no lie in this truth. What ever happened to this Leo character, happened before my time, and possibly before some of these teachers as well._

 _But no more, I will defeat this essence._

 _"Liza, if I can somehow defeat Leo in his spirit form, will he be gone? For good?" I asked._

 _"I suppose it just might. I wouldn't know, I'm not a spirit hunter. Unlike you, Mai. For you are a spiritual hunter." Liz said._

 _"A what?" I questioned, feeling quite confused._

 _"Never mind Mai, just come closer to me." Liz said._

 _"Um... ok." I said._

 _Although we were just a foot apart, I took a step closer. When I moved closer, Liz stood up to meet me. That's when the school desk, paper and pencil disappeared. Leaving Liz and me, alone in the darkness. I shivered involuntarily, feeling a bit scared being in the darkness. Mind you, I wasn't scared of the dark. It was just, this kind of darkness wasn't natural. Even in this dream-like state._

 _Suddenly I felt pain on head, it was killing. I knew that I was getting a headache, but I didn't know why. I knew that even in dreams, you can't get hurt. Unless... unless this wasn't a dream but reality. Man, can I get into trouble or what? Jeez..._

 _Yes I could, I'm just like a freaking detective. Or better yet, just a average teenager that gets herself in danger lots of times. After looking around us, I turned my eyesight towards Liz. I couldn't explain it, but, it was like she was disappearing into thin air. While I, on the other hand, was glowing brighter. Even though I couldn't see myself, I could though feel heat spreading throughout my limbs. It felt incredibly nice, then it started to hurt. I started feeling like I was burning from the inside out, my body was starting to shake from the heat. I could feel sweat pouring down off my face onto the rest of me, I was sweating bullets._

 _That's when my eyesight vanished, and I swayed toward the floor. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. Feeling hurt everywhere, I didn't know what to do. But I did know one thing, I had to get rid of Leo Finise. Or what was left of him anyway, his spiritual essence. I may not have that kind of power, but I had to do something to help these students go on their way to heaven. No matter what. Even if my life is destroyed in the process, I have now turned my life to start helping people._

 _I know that if I don't make it out of this, that I'm happy to have at least lived. Since I've never had my first kiss, or my first boyfriend._

 _"Mai..."_

 _Huh? What was that? Did I just hear someone call out my name? Nah..._

 _Must have been my imagination. No one would want my back. Why am I feeling so depressed at the moment? Was I feeling exactly what Liz was feeling when she hanged herself? Was she hearing voices as well? I highly doubt that, I must be going insane. Yeah, that's it. I'm crazy. All that I've been through is just a dream, even Naru. Sadly I wish that wasn't true, but I guess it is._

 _"Mai!"_

 _I turn around in the darkness, searching for whoever is calling me once again._

 _"It's just a dream..." I murmur._

 _I turn around again, and stare off into the darkness. Feeling sadness as it washes off of me, man. Wish I had something here with me, so I could kill myself._

 _"Mai..."_

 _I heard the voice again, it felt far, and yet it sounded so close to me. I sighed deeply, not caring whoever was looking for me._

 _Suddenly I felt a hand upon my forearm, I turned around twisting my arm, trying to get loose. When I turned around, I gasped with familiarity. It was Naru, he was here with me. Which was weird, cause I knew he didn't like me, not at all._

 _"Naru..." I whispered softly._

 _"Mai, come out of the darkness. Please, we need you." he murmured._

 _Why? Why me? I'm not important at all._

 _"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got everything." he says._

 _"You read my mind." I whispered._

 _"No, I didn't. But whatever you think about, shows on your face though." he points out._

 _Gah... not fair._

 _Naru snickers at me, and I gasp. Then he just does it some more, making me feel like smacking him up against the head. But, he did it, I feel better now._

 _"Thanks Naru." I whispered._

 _"Hmm?" he replied._

 _"Oh, nothing," I said, "let's get out of here Naru."_

 _"Finally." he replied._

 _"Do you know how to get out of here in the first place?" I said, looking over at him._

 _"No clue, but, how about you close your eyes one more time? And then open them, maybe, just maybe you'll find yourself awake again." he said._

 _"Sure, I guess I could do that." I murmured._

 _I closed my eyes slowly, fearing that if I opened them again, I'd be somewhere I'd rather not be. But, in life, you have to take chances like these. I knew that I had lived a great life, even though I had no family left. It was still a great life, because I still had my friends. And my new friends, although I doubt they'd call me that. But oh well._

 _When my eyes finally closed shut, I felt like I was swaying in a breeze. My hair felt like it was swaying as well, this was an experience that I've never felt before. And it was enlightening too, but also a bit weird as well. It felt like my whole body was moving on it's own, I had no way to explain it. Soon I felt the floor against my back, making me wonder how I got to the floor in the first place. Because I was standing when I was talking with Naru, or least I thought I was, maybe I wasn't. Hmm..._

I guess I should open my eyes now, shouldn't I? Sigh...

I shivered gently, I still didn't want to.

"..."

Suddenly I heard voices all around me, deep and dark voices. Like men talking. It was men who were talking, just who though?

It could be my new friends, but I wasn't sure. Hell with it, I'll open my eyes and find out. I slowly opened my eyes to find a circle of guys standing above me, looking quite concerned for me. Although, none of them were looking at me. They were to busy talking amongst themselves, except that Liza was looking at me. Then I noticed that Hiroto was watching me too, which made me feel a bit self-conscious, but I knew that Hiroto wasn't really interested in me. Thankfully.

I moved my lips to say something, but no words could be formed with my lips. It was as if I was mute, I couldn't say anything. No matter how hard I tried, no words could be formed. I moved up as I sat forward, I heard them all stop talking. So I looked up and saw them all watching me, I smiled gently at them.

They were very surprised to see me sitting up before them, I would have as well. I would've been surprised as well, I mean who wouldn't be. Well, maybe the dead themselves. But I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, I'd be cursed then, and I don't really want that.

"Hey guys, what's going?" I said casually.

"What's up? What's up!?" Masahiro exclaimed aloud.

"Ouch, could yah been any louder..." I said. "Geez..."

"Mai. We were worried about you." Hiroto said, crouching down next to me, looking concerned.

"I know that Hiroto, but I'm honestly fine. Other than the dream I had." I said, suddenly looking sad.

"What dream?" wondered Naru, who was standing up next to Lin. Who was giving me a stink eye for some reason.

"I had a dream, at least I think so. That I was in a classroom with other students, but there was a red-haired girl that seemed interesting. So I went over and figured out that she was the girl who hanged herself, and she told me that she knew who the killer was." I replied casually.

"Wasn't it the guy that they caught who did it?" asked Masahiro.

"No." I whispered. "It was the math teacher, Leo Finise, who did it."

I heard gasps above me as I looked down, feeling sadness wash over me.

"I knew it was him." I heard Liza say next to me.

I looked up over at her, feeling amazement fill through me.

"You did?" I said.

"Yeah, he was a cousin of mine. He was always weird whenever he came around to my house." Liza replied causally.

"Then, how'd you die in this place?" I pondered aloud.

"Well I died from a sickness while he worked here, I followed him back from my home town of Delta." Liza said.

"Oh..."

"That's sad..." Hiroto said sadly.

"Yeah, but I love the afterlife. It's so fun." Liza said excitedly.

"Oh really, what do you do that's fun?" Masahiro said.

"Well sometimes I like scaring people, that's a whole lotta fun. Except when a exorcist comes and tries to make me leave, that sucks. Because they're always so mean to me. And I just like going places that I couldn't go to before." Liza said.

"Haha, that's cool." said Masahiro.

"You could say that..." Liza drawled out.

"Anyway... back to what's at hand." I said.

"I agree." Hiroto replied.

"Okay, okay. Well, you somehow have to find how to kill Leo." Liza said.

"Well duh Liza, we kinda already knew that." Masahiro said.

"I've got an idea, would salt hurt the spirit?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Naru wondered, looking at me.

"Well, I saw this in Supernatural, and I'm not sure if it would work or not." I replied casually.

"Huh... oh yeah, I get it!" Liza said aloud.

"You do?" I said.

"Hell yeah. Supernatural rocks!" Liza said.

"What exactly is Supernatural?" Masahiro said.

"Gah... nevermind. I'll tell you all later. So would it work Liza? The way they do it?" I inquired, hopefully.

Liza stood there, thinking carefully before she answers.

"It might work, I have no idea though. But I don't know where he's buried." Liza said.

"Okay, well, I'll try it." I said. "I'll be right back soon, hopefully."

I stood up quickly, with a huge smile upon my face. Man, I was really wanting to try this out. I jumped high, and landed on the attic floor, then I walked calmly over to the stairs and walked down them.

"Hey, you guys stay up there!" I yelled to them.

I opened the door that was in front of me, and walked through it. Once I did, I felt a surge of power waiting for me. That's when I fell to my knees in pain, my god!

Who knew that there was so much power in this place? Gah... I tried to stand, but I fell again. I couldn't explain it, but I was filled with pain. Whether it was from the poor souls who were here, or it was from me. I didn't know which, all I felt was pain. Terrible pain, it felt like I was splitting inside somehow.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, jolting me out of my pain. I turned and looked up, to find that Naru was standing beside me. I sighed quietly, relieved that it was over. Although, I could still feel the pain all over myself, it just wasn't as much as it was before.

"How.. how'd you do that?" I asked quietly.

Naru looked down at me, it looked like he was thinking about something.

"That color doesn't suit you Mai." he finally said.

Huh? That was totally off topic, why would my blue hair affect him like that? I didn't mind my long curly brown hair, it was just that I liked blue in my hair as well. I would have went with a reddish color, but I didn't feel like it. And, he didn't answer my question. I knew he was avoiding it, but I wonder why? I'll leave it for a better time, cause I've got more important things to do.

"So, you came down here to help me? Is that it?" I asked casually, standing up with his hand still on my shoulder blade.

"Eh." he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Oh my god, that was hot...

I looked away, my face feeling extremely hot and bright.

"Are you okay?" he said to me.

"Meh." I whispered quietly.

I didn't want to look at him, I was afraid he'd know that I already had a huge crush on him. Of course, I was being irrational. I knew that Naru probably didn't know that I liked him, but I was being me. A hormonal teenager, of course.

"C..come on, let's get out of here." I said, my voice trembling.

I felt him nod slightly.

I started walking toward the staircase that would lead us to the first floor, and I still felt Naru's hand on my shoulder. Which felt weird, I know right. But I kinda thought that it would be better if he held my hand to keep the pain away, instead of on my shoulder. Because it probably would look weird to anyone and everyone, yah know.

Anyway, we both walked down the stairs to the ground floor. It still looked old, and still in shape. I don't know why, but for some reason I thought that it would look like a hurricane came through here. Weird, right? I'm just weird.

We then quickly walked to the main door, and went through to finally stand on the porch outside the apartment complex. It felt like it had been years since the last time I was outside, but I know that it had been really only a couple hours at most.

"Okay... now what?" I wondered out loud.

"Didn't you say something about finding where he was buried?" Naru asked.

Yes! That's it.

"Thanks Naru. Now I know where to go." I said, kinda still unsure.

Where exactly would I find the place he was buried? Library maybe? Because I know that sometimes on Supernatural they would find where the dead was buried from a family member or from history, but I don't know if that would work here as well. Since we only have 2 cemeteries, that I know of. Birch hill, and the one downtown near the comic shop.

Unless, Leo was buried somewhere no one would find him. Hmm... quite interesting. It was possible that Leo was buried somewhere close to school, or at those two cemeteries.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Naru said close to my ear.

Honestly, I just jumped when I heard his voice near my ear. I honestly didn't forget he was here, I just didn't know he'd come so close to me.

"Wh..what?" I whispered yelled.

"Heh.." he said.

I turned my head to look back at me, only to realize that his face was right next to my head. As in, his head was now on my shoulder. And now my ear was almost touching his nose. I felt so very self-conscious right now, I knew it.

"Sorry, um.. what did you want again?" I asked cautiously.

"I said, what were you thinking about?" he replied, still keeping his head on my shoulder.

"I was thinking about the places where we could possibly find where Leo was buried. It's either Birch hill, or the other cemetery downtown near the comic shop. Or he could be buried here somewhere on school property." I said, looking away and down. Trying to avoid his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't find attraction there.

"Hmm.. those are quite good places to think about." Naru analyzed.

"Yup, I just don't which one though he's actually buried at." I said sadly.

"Well, is your school open at the moment." Naru said into my ear.

"Um... no it isn't." I said, tilting my head a bit. "Why?"

"Well, you could possibly find where he's buried on a website. Or find info about it." Naru said quietly.

"Heh. Luckily, we can get into the school." I said gleefully, and jumping off the porch and onto the ground.

Startling Naru a bit. I turned around and saw him standing there, a bit shaken.

"Did I scare yah?" I asked, smiling gently.

"No." he retorted, stepping down the steps of the porch to where I was standing.

"Okay then." I said, and started walking toward the school.

"So...?" he inquired finally.

"So what?" I said, looking over my shoulder at Naru.

"How are we going to get into the school?" he said again.

"Oh. Well, I've got keys to get us in." I replied, looking back over to the path.

"Ok. And how'd you get the keys?" Naru said.

"Why so many questions?" I wondered, turning my head again and slightly glared at him.

"Just wondering is all." he replied, looking away from my glaring gaze.

"Hmf, whatever." I said.

I turned my head again, and continued walking. Geez... what's with Naru today? I mean, he's getting a bit paranoid. Isn't that like Lin's job or something? Just kidding, I'm being mean here. And he doesn't even know it, thank god.

After walking for about ten minutes we turned up at the school's back entrance, or better known as where the kids come in from the buses. Once we got near the doors, I crouched down and took out something from a secret compartment from my shoe. Which happened to be a set of keys.

I stood up and placed one of the keys into the doors hole, and then I turned it left. When I heard the click, I knew that the door was unlocked. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, cha-ching.

"Bingo." I whispered.

"Yeah." Naru whispered.

I walked through the door with Naru right behind me. Then I walked through the second set of doors, and walked quietly through the dark to the small set of stairs. I quickly jumped over them, and continued to walk through the hall to where the library was. Which was near the front office.

Once I found my way through the dark, we found ourselves in front of the library doors. I probably figured that they were locked, so I grabbed my keys from my shoe once again. I placed another key into the lock, and once I heard the lock click I knew it was unlocked. I once again put the keys back into my shoe.

Then I pulled open the door and walked in with Naru still behind me, then I walked over to the librarian's desk and turned on the computer. Waiting quietly for a couple minutes the computer finally was on and fully working, I logged on with my s-number and password. Which did work, I had hoped that it would.

After I did that, I waited for everything to load up, and then I moved the mouse to click on the firefox icon on the computer screen. Once firefox was open and running, I went to the google website, which happened to be my only favorite searching website. Then I entered Leo Finise's name to the search bar, and asked it where he was buried. After a few seconds, lots of things popped up.

After looking through a few of the websites, we found out that Leo Finise wasn't buried at Birch hill or the other cemetary either. Meaning that he was somewhere buried here on the school property, which was a good thing. Because I did not want to go corpse digging in a cemetery, because unlike Sam and Dean, I wasn't a hunter like them. I was just helping out some new friends with a case.

Although, I'd still have to go corpse digging still. I was just glad it wasn't in a cemetery though. After I logged off of the computer, we left the library. I than locked the one library door, after that once we were back outside I than locked the school door. It was as if we were never in there in the first place, although we both know that we were.

"So, now what?" Naru asked me.

"Well, I want to go ask Liza if she knows exactly where Leo is buried here on the school grounds." I replied casually.

"That's a good place to start I guess." he said.

Wow, what a kill joy.

"Yeah, at least it's a place." I replied.

Then we walked back to the apartment building that was some minutes away from the school. I sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Naru said to me, looking at me a bit concerned.

"Just tired for some reason." I replied.

"Hmm..." he commented.

Okay... that was weird.

Once we got to the apartment building, I was about to step up onto the porch when I stopped.

"Hey Naru, do you think Liza can hear me from here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know, why don't you find out?" he replied narcissistically.

Geez... you don't have to be that rude do you? Eh...

"Hey Liza! Do you hear me?!" I yelled aloud, not too loud though.

All there was was silence. Nothing but silence. I stood there for a few more seconds, and there was still nothing. No noise, no sound. Sigh... looks like I'll have to go in there.

"Well, Naru. Looks like we gotta go in." I said quietly.

Suddenly I felt a presence near me, and I looked over and saw that Liza was standing next to me on the step. I instantly smiled gently.

"I thought you didn't hear me." I said.

"I almost didn't." she replied. "So.. why're you here? And not somewhere digging up his body?"

"Well, he isn't buried at either cemeteries. So I figured he's buried her somewhere on the property, do you know where Liza?" I asked gently.

"I had heard that there was someone who was buried here from some of the students, but I don't exactly know where though." she said.

"Oh.. well, now what?" I wondered aloud.

"I know where he's buried." replied another voice, one that sounded very familiar.

I turned around and saw that Liz was standing near Naru, and I gasped from surprise and happiness.

"Liz!" I exclaimed, rushing down the step and went an hugged her fiercely.

"Hey, could you not squish me?" she said.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, why are you here?" I asked, looking at her.

"I thought so too. But here I am, and I have no clue as to why I'm here either. I think it's to help you." she said, as she untangled herself from my arms.

I noticed Naru move away out of the corner of my eye, hmm that was a bit weird.

"Lizzie!" I heard Liza say.

Huh? That's weird, Liz's name was Liz, not Lizzie.

I stepped away from Liz, just in time as Liza rushed up and tackled her. Woah...

"Liza, get off me." Liz said.

"Sorry..." I heard Liza say.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah." both replied.

"Uh.. how?" I said.

"Well since Lizzie came to school here, I often saw her when I was a spirit. She could often see me, and hear me. But she just couldn't talk to me. " Liza said.

"Yeah, that's about right." Liz said.

"Okay, but let's get straight to the point. Liz you know where Leo is buried?" I said.

"Yeah, I do. So let's hurry." she said. "Because I feel him awakening."

"Is that the power I felt in there?" I asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"Yes, quite so. I'm afraid he knows you're about to do something about him, and wants to stop you." Liz replied, looking a bit worried.

"Well, let's get going then. Shall we?" I asked.

I watched as she nodded fiercely. Liz then stood up, and ran in the direction of the forest. That's when I followed her, I wasn't sure if Naru was following me or not. But I didn't care, I had to get this done, even if it costed me my life. I can't let them stay here, feeling like there's nowhere else to go.

After a few minutes of running blindly, we came to this large old oak tree. I stopped, panting heavily. I noticed that Liz had stopped as well, and was kneeling down to a spot right up near the tree. I walked over, still panting slightly. I crouched down and noticed she was crying ever so slightly, I knew then that this must have been his grave.

"So, this is his grave then?" I murmured.

"Yes." she sobbed quietly.

"Okay, now I just need a shovel." I sighed.

"You looking for something to dig with?" asked a voice nearby.

I turned around and gasped, there was an old man standing near a small patch of bushes.

"Ye.. yeah I am." I stuttered.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna hurt yah. I'm not alive no more, so I can't." he said.

Oh... well that's sad. Now I feel terrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said quietly.

"It's fine." he said, as he threw the shovel over to me. And I caught it just fine as well, lucky aren't I?

"Be safe kid. This guy isn't one to be messed with."

And then he was gone. I shivered slightly, feeling a bit stressed.

"Well, let's get this over with." I whispered.

That's when I got to digging. Liz had moved so that I could start digging, she probably didn't know what I was doing. So while I was digging, I told her what I was planning to do. She thought that it was an excellent plan, as for me, I wasn't so sure. For one, I wasn't sure that doing it this way would work.

After all, Supernatural was just a tv show for people to watch. Second, well, I wasn't one to mess with the dead. But now, apparently I am. Still they messed with me, I wanted to put them to rest, so they could have peace. And, I wasn't sure what would happen when I'd burn his body. But, it was something I was willing to try, since I had no other idea anyway.

Once I hit something, I knew I was really close to his body. I threw the shovel up out of the hole I was in, and started using my hands as I shoved dirt off of the coffin. When it was clean, I opened it and saw the rotting corpse of Leo. Well it had only been like fifty years, so I guess there was still flesh on his body. Eww... just a bit.

Then I looked down at my necklace I was wearing, I didn't want to use it. But it was the only salt that I had on me. What I was talking about was a necklace that I had gotten at Hot Topic, it was a Supernatural necklace. The one with the salt in it, it was precious to me. But like I said, it was the only thing I had that had salt.

I suddenly felt tears falling down from my eyes, and I sobbed quietly. Not even making a single sound, because I was sad. I didn't want to use my necklace at all, but there was no choice. Wait, I think I had something else with salt in it. I lifted up my right foot and pushed something on the bottom of my foot, and a small container fell out. Heh.

Luckily I always carried a small jar of salt with me, for a second there, I really thought I had to use my necklace. But I didn't have to now.

Then I opened the jar, and slowly went around the coffin with the salt pouring around it.

I had little salt left, which I put back into my shoe. Now I had a problem, I didn't have any kerosene at all.

That's when I heard footsteps coming near me and Liz, and I grew frightened. But that's when Naru came out of the trees carrying what looked like kerosene. That's when I smiled. Somehow he knew that I needed that.

Once he stood near me, I thanked him. I grabbed the kerosene and opened it, then I spilled lots of it over the decomposing body. When I was satisfied with how much kerosene I had on it, I reached down into my left sock and grabbed my cool lighter. I clicked it once, then twice until it lighted.

Darn it, I didn't have anything to use to throw down there for the light.

That's when Naru handed me a small piece of cloth that he had been holding.

"Thanks Naru." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

I placed the cloth over my lighter and lighted it, and then I threw it down onto the corpse of Leo. That's when he was alight with flame.

And that's when I felt pain all over, I doubled over from the pain. I gasped as I fell to my hands and knees. The pain was too much, I wanted it to end. To end it all.

I heard voices of concern surrounding me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I heard was nothing, nothing but silence. That's when I saw him, Leo Finise.

I was standing in front of him, I could feel the hatred flowing off of him and onto me. It was like he hated everything in the world, except that of his sister. Which was Liza, who died. I felt sorry for him, that he had to hate everything that should have gave him something to live for. But it didn't, it just made him hate life even more. And that was something I pitied him for, but I knew feeling pity wouldn't solve everything.

I also felt his hatred towards me as well, even though I didn't know him. He hated me for some reason, a reason that I didn't know. But something that I probably knew of, just couldn't think of at the moment.

Suddenly he was right in front of me, I felt his hand around my throat. Choking the life out of me, there was nothing I could do. I raised my hands and tried to push him off of me, but to no avail. It was worthless, he was too strong. I felt myself starting to go limp, starting from my core. Then I remembered the salt, I slowly lifted my right shoe. And I pushed it, and the salt jar came out. I popped it open, and I lifted my arm and threw the jar at him. The salt came out and hit him, I heard a sudden scream. And the hands around my throat disappeared, and I fell to the ground with a thud.

I gasped for the air that I was so well deserving.

"You!" I heard a disgruntled voice.

I looked up to see Leo standing a little aways from me, and I could tell that I burned him somewhat. And that he was super pissed.

"Sorry." I voiced quietly.

"Sorry!? Sorry doesn't cut it. I want your life." he said.

"Why? Why do you want my life? You can't come back to life if that's what you're wanting. You can't live again. All you can do is move on, move on to heaven. To see you loved ones. To see Liza." I said.

That's when he was back at my throat again, choking the life out of me.

Was there really nothing else in life for him? Just killing, I would not believe that. There had to be something else to have him move forward. But I guess not.

That's when a bright light suddenly appeared behind us, well, more like behind him. I could see it, and it was brilliant and quite beautiful. I wanted to move towards it, I wanted to be embraced with it. I could feel the life slowly slip from me, and there was nothing to stop him from taking all of it.

Suddenly I saw that the light turned into Liza.

"Liza..." her name slipped from my mouth.

Then those hands once again disappeared from around my throat. I know that I'm so going to have bruises tomorrow, if I live through this.

"Liza..." I heard Leo say.

I couldn't see much anymore now, because I had lost so much air. I was starting to black out. My eyesight was now lost, but I could hear what was going on around me. At least where ever I was at.

"Leo, come with me brother." I heard her say.

"I can't." Leo confessed.

"Please, I miss you. So dearly much." Liza said.

"Yo.. you do." Leo stuttered quietly near me.

I could feel his presence near me, even though I couldn't see him.

"I do brother, it's been forever since I've seen you. And I want you to join me, so we can have fun forever now." Liza said.

"Will my sins be forgiven?" Leo asked uncertain.

"Yes brother. Your sins will be forgiven." Liza said.

"I'll come then." he said. "I'm sorry..."

That was the last thing I heard before I finally lost consciousness.

What felt like days, was only a couple hours later. I woke up on a bed. I was severely confused as to where I was. But I felt something holding my hand, so I looked down to see that Naru was holding my hand. And I felt a smile upon my lips, now cute. He was asleep in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand. Then I noticed that Lin was standing at the door, and then I noticed that Hiroto and Masahiro was sleeping on the couch next to the other side of my bed. How nice of them.

Then I felt a presence nearby, and so I looked in front of me. Now I was staring at Liz, she was standing in front of my bed. Apparently I was in the hospital, because it looked like a hospital's room.

"Hi Liz." I said quietly.

"Hi there. You feeling better now." she asked me.

"I do actually. How long have I been out?" I replied wondering.

"Hmm.. a day or so." she said.

"Ehh.. really?"

"Yeah. Leo and Liza have gone now." Liz said.

"They have? What about the others?" I wondered quietly.

"Don't worry, they've left as well." she replied.

"That's good. What about you? Why haven't you left yet?" I whispered.

"Because I wanted to see you through to the end, I wanted to see that you were okay when I left." she said.

"Oh, why thank you Liz. You may go now." I said.

"Thank you for everything you did."

And then she was gone, just like that. Like everything that I went through was nothing. It was weird, and yet relaxing to know that everyone had moved on.

"May you all rest in peace." I whispered.


	6. File 2 Haunted Dolly Part 1

Friday, April 23, 2015.

A week later...

It had been a full week, half of that I had been in the hospital. The doctors weren't sure if I was okay enough to leave, so they kept me for another couple days after I had awakened. The actual day that I had awaken was the 17th, a day after I had mysteriously passed out.

Luckily today I was finally at home, I'd been at home for about four days. Since the 19th. And since today was the 23rd, the doctors didn't want me to go to school for the rest of the week when I had came home. So, basically I've been home for almost the entire week of school.

Yeah, and I've been stuck with homework as well. Because for me, my two best friends are in all of my classes. So they get me a copy during school, and then they come over to my place so I can work on whatever the paper is. And the sad fact is, I've got like six classes a day. Although on longer days, it's only like four classes. On the shorter days, then it's all six classes.

The classes I'm taking as a junior are pretty good so far. I had my creative writing, which was my 6th period class and was at the end of the day. Then I had forensics for 5th period, which was really awesome. For 4th period, I had choir. I loved singing, you should hear my voice, it is the voice of angels. Hah... just kidding, but I do have a really good voice when singing. Then for 3rd period, I have the American Legal System, which is okay. But it's kinda boring on slow parts. For 2nd period I had accounting, which also okay, but I didn't like it. Then for my 1st period I had Latin, which was hard at first, but it's really awesome.

I couldn't believe it when Haru and Rei told me that they were in all of my classes, because well some of these things they didn't like. I know for a fact that they both don't care about Latin, and accounting. Then I know that Haru doesn't like writing at all, even though it's something creative. Rei doesn't like singing at all, so I sometimes wonder why they decided to join me in some classes. I mean seriously, why join a class that I'm in if you don't like it or care for it? Right? I mean jeez... I wish I knew what goes through their brains.

But I don't, unfortunately. Although, I don't think I'd want to know in the first place.

I had already finished what homework I had yesterday, so I was free this entire weekend. And yet, I was bored with nothing to do. So sad...

But, that was my life. Other than Haru and Rei, they were the only friends I have. And they're both busy this weekend with family issues, since they're both sisters. Funny though, is that they don't have the same last name, but that doesn't bother them one bit.

Anyway, I was just sitting in my bed, twiddling my thumbs when my cell rang next to my bed. Which was weird, because other than those two best friends of mine. No one else has my phone number. Oh wait...

A couple days ago I had given Hiroto my phone number, maybe that's him calling me. So I leaned over and grabbed my cell off my desk, answering it happily.

 _'Hey_ '

' _Hello_ '

' _Isn't this Hiroto?_ '

' _No. This is Lin._ '

Oh... it was that guy, the one who somehow hated my guts without me doing anything to him. Like what the hell?

 _'Hi Lin_ ' I said toned.

 _ **'**_ _I need you to come to this address I'm about to give you._ '

' _Why do you want me to come over there?_ '

' _Because he wants you over here._ '

' _Fine, what's the address?_ '

' _6137 Ravenwood Ln._ '

Then I heard him hang up, well, that was rude. I guess they want me to work with them again this time. Which isn't bad per-say, I just didn't like working with Lin. Since well, you know. Since he hates my guts. Although, there is a chance that he might not actually hate me or not, but I don't know.

Ring...Ring...Ring

' _Hello?_ '

' _Hey Mai._ '

' _Uh... who is this?_ ' I said cautiously.

 _'It's me, Hiroto.'_

' _Oh, sorry. So how're you doing?_ '

 _'Good, good. So when are you coming over?_ '

' _Huh? Over where?_ '

' _To the address that Lin gave you.' Hiroto said._

' _Oh, yeah I'll be over in half an hour. I think…_ ' I pondered aloud.

' _Well, get here as soon as you can._ '

 _'Okay, well later Hiroto._ '

' _Bye Mai, see you soon then._ ' I heard him grin from the other side of the phone.

That's when I hung up on Hiroto, and started to get ready. I went into my room, and walked towards my closet. I rifled through my clothes until I picked out a cute little outfit. I grabbed it, and quickly put it on. Then I went into my bathroom and looked at myself, feeling satisfied I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing my hair. Once I was finished I grabbed my little bottle with spearmint in it, and rubbed it on my wrists and my neck and the backs of my ears.

Then I walked out of my bathroom back into my bedroom, grabbing my tote bag I walked out my door. I turned and locked the door, checking to make sure it was secured. I quickly left my place, I walked towards my car and unlocked it.

What I had on was a cute wolf shirt that showed a bit of my stomach, and a cute little black skirt with wolves running around it. And I had put on some sandals, and that was my cute outfit. Hehe... it may not be much, but I do think it's cute. Hell, even my besties think so as well. Hopefully Naru will think so as well, wait... why did I just think that?

Gah... I'm so bad, why'd I think that? Oh, I know. It's because I really like Naru, but I know that he doesn't like me in turn.

Anyway, I got into my car and started it. Hearing it purr, I shifted the gear in reverse and got out of my driveway. Then I started driving toward where Ravenwood Lane would be, which was on the other side of town. Near the Chena River, which was like twenty miles. Geeez... life's hard, just kidding.

I just turned on my radio when a favorite song of mine came on, which was House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots. Singing along with it, made me even more in a good mood.

After about 15-20 minutes, I pulled up to the driveway of 6137 Ravenwood Lane. I parked my car near the entrance but still in the driveway, and turned off my car. Stepping out, I noticed that the SPR van was already unpacked. Man, they sure are fast, aren't they.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door, soon the door opened revealing a little girl with cute little curls. Then she ran away, leaving the door open. I knocked quietly and slowly pushed the door open, walking in slowly because I didn't want to startle anyone. Then a young man came walking down the staircase that was right next to me, making me jump a couple feet from the ground.

Gasp...

That's when he noticed me, and came walking towards me.

"Are you part of Shibuya Psychic Research center?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Could you possibly please show me the way to where they might be?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, anything for a sweet girl like you." he flirted.

Whoa... did he just flirt with me? I have no clue, since I've got no experience in this department.

"Why thank you, you hottie..." slipped from my mouth, oops.

"Haha, thanks girl." he said, leading me toward them.

"Just so you know, I really didn't mean it like that." I said flustered.

"I know, don't worry about it." he said, smiling over his shoulder.

"Oh, thank you." I sighed happily.

"Yeah, I don't swing that way." he said.

"Cool, I love gay men. They are so cool." I said, smiling like crazy.

"Oh, really now?" he exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, they're more well mannered than straight men. Hehe.." I replied.

"Hmm... okay, good enough answer. Here we are." he said as he pointed into a room with lots of computers and electronics.

"Thanks dude." I said.

"The name's Mason." he replied, as he left the room.

I giggled softly.

"You're here now." I heard Naru say.

"Yup." I said breathlessly.

"Go do a sweep." Lin said.

"Okay, fine." I said, as I set my tote bag down near the computers.

I walked out of the room, and walked all over the house. Meeting only one person, who was a young women. But not that young though, I'd say late twenties.

After I did that, I went outside to take a look. And when I did, I got a beautiful scenery. I sat down on the back porch, and looked at the nice scene before me. I heard some laughter to my right, so I decided to go take a look.

I got up and walked over to the side of the house to find Mason and that little girl playing, so I went over to them. I leaned against the house as I saw them talk and laugh on the grass before me. It looked so nice, wish I had that. But, the past was the past.

Then I went over and sat next to them.

"Hey Mason." I said.

"Oh, uh hi there." he said, looking at me. "I never did catch your name."

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Mai, what's your name sweetie?" I asked, turning my head over to the little girl.

"M..my name is Ceila." she replied softly.

"Nice to meet you Ceila, I'm here to help you guys." I said softly.

Silence... o..kay.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" I asked, turning my head to Mason.

"Well, to be perfectly honest. Lots of things." he said.

"Like what?"

"Well, sometimes when I go into a room. The whole furniture would be like turned upside down, and I often hear noises as well. I don't know what Dea has been going through, but I feel like there's a presence here." Mason replied.

"And Dea is that women I saw inside the house, right?"

"Yeah. She's my brother's wife." Mason said, looking at Ceila.

"And where is your brother now?" I asked.

"He's away on business right now." he replied.

"Oh, so it's just the three of you here." I said.

"Yup." he replied.

Suddenly, I felt a presence near us. It reminded me of that spirit that tried to take my life recently...

I felt something dark come over me...

Darkness thick as the thickest fog...

I could hear someone crying out for someone... sounded like a little girl...

Crying for her mother and father... it was so sad...

I felt her presence now... but she wasn't the only one here.

I could feel multiple of children here, wanting their parents to hug them and cuddle them.

Then I could feel that one presence, the one that made me feel all these others.

I could feel that she wanted this girl's spirit... no matter what.

A haze came over my eyes, and I felt my eyesight fading.

Sigh... not again.

That's when I fell over and lost consciousness...


	7. File 2 Haunted Dolly Part 2

_I heard voices, inside my head. All over. I was worried that I was dead. Although I highly doubted that, if I was dead, I wouldn't feel pain. Right? Well, unless I was like in hell or something. But I doubted that as well. Because I've never done anything that terrible to get myself in hell, at least I didn't think so. Hmm… good question to think about. The voices were getting louder and louder, and I was wondering what was going on. Were these voices really inside my head, or were they people who were physically next to me? I had no lue as to which one. It worried me still._

 _They could be the voices of those children that I had seen outside, before I had collapsed onto the ground. So many children that had passed away, without saying goodbye to their parents. That makes me sad, yet that's what happened to me as well. Except, I didn't die, my parents did._

" _Mai?" I heard a voice say nearby._

" _Hello?" I said, looking around._

 _All that was around me was darkness, and thin trails of whitened mist. That seemed liked a river, swirling about and heading to a different direction. There was no sunlight or moonlight casting down upon me, just pure darkness. Like during a new moon, I couldn't see anything except that swirling white mist. I wasn't sure what would happen if I touched it, did I dare to? And to be damned for the consequences? I don't know. My moral standards were telling me touch it, but my feelings were mixed about it._

 _Taking a step forward towards the white mist, I was suddenly being propelled towards it. There was nothing that I could do to stop myself. It was as if my body was possessed by something, what, I didn't know. Of course, I highly doubted that if I was possessed, the creature wouldn't harm me inside my own dreamland._

 _When I was close to the white mist, my body stopped moving on it's own accord. It stopped so suddenly that I almost face-planted onto the cold ground beneath me. Luckily whatever was moving me, held mercy for me. So that I wouldn't get hurt._

 _Lifting my right hand out in front of me, my fingers touched the white mist. Although, I could say that I didn't exactly touch it. My fingers went through it, as if it was pure energy. Something that ghosts would draw from us humans, and batteries or other things. But no, it was as if this mist were completely something else. Yes, it was pure energy. At least I thought so, it could be something else entirely._

 _Looking up from the mist, I could see shadowy figures on the other side of it. Startled, I pulled my hand away from the mist and the figures disappeared. That was strange, but I suddenly knew what this whitened mist was for. It was a boundary for the other side, the astral side of life. Where ghosts (whereas I call them spirits) go to when they don't want to stick on earth, at least I think so. I'd have to ask Hiroto about it, whenever I wake up from wherever I am._

 _Reaching my hand out again, my fingers went through the mist again. I watched as the shadowy figures returned, none came towards me. Letting me reach the conclusion that none of them could see me, like I did with them. To me that was good, but it also made me feel sad as well. I figured that some much of died without saying goodbye to the ones they loved, so I felt that if they could see me, I'd try to pass on a message. But, they couldn't. That is what made me sad, the thought of not saying goodbye to someone you love. That must make some people extremely depressed, now thinking about it._

 _Noticing a bright blue ball floating toward me, from the other side, I was suddenly concerned. I wasn't sure if this blue ball was dangerous or not, but I'd have to trust my feelings and my gut. Both were telling me to stay exactly where I was, and wait for the ball to get closer. As I suspected, it did indeed get closer and closer until I was able to see what exactly the ball was. I wasn't exactly sure what the bright blue was, but it felt like an essence of a soul._

 _It reminded me of an anime I had seen before, and the ball looked scarcely familiar to it. Of what an essence looked like. It was quite interesting, of course I knew that the anime wasn't real but what if this is what the essence of a soul looked like though? A great point for a conversation with Hiroto, whenever I wake from this._

 _The ball came closer until I felt a cool sensation from my fingers, and I knew that it was touching me. I felt emotions that weren't mine entering through my fingers. Anger, confusion, regret, and many others. I realize that these were the feelings that these shadowy figures must have been feeling. The anger from being torn from someone they love, and they didn't want to leave. Confusion, that they didn't know they died. The feeling of regret, that they left behind something they didn't do or said. Plus like I said, many other emotions. Some I could feel sympathy for as well, because I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. Especially without saying goodbye to them. That is what happened with my parents and I._

 _I'm not going to explain that right now, it's still too fresh in my mind from what happened. I'd feel like I'd break down if I tried explaining it, or least of all, thinking about it. I couldn't let my mind wander onto that object,_

 _I suddenly felt rigid, my little hairs all over my body stood on end. I tried moving my hand out of the mist, and failed. The cold sensation from the blue ball, continued to get bigger. As if I was being overwhelmed by this unknown organism. My thoughts turned over and over inside my mind, from happiness to sadness. I couldn't stop it, not even with the block I put in my mind. It was like rain, once it started falling nothing could stop it. Everything could get wet, that is what was happening to me._

 _My vision started blackening, and I started panicking. My breathing got harder and harder, until I couldn't feel a breathe within me. My body started feeling numb, and all I could think was…_

 _Is this how you feel when you die?_

Blinking my eyes open, I could see wood above me. Realizing that it was the ceiling of some house. Where was I? Confusion was written clearly on my face, as I slowly lifted my right hand up and touched my face. I heard a gasp a few feet away, and as I tried to move my head sideways I felt pain lace up my neck and throughout my head.

Gasping out in pain, a strangled cry sprung forth from my lips. Suddenly there was someone standing over me, and moved me into their lap. I had closed my eyes, as I felt them hold me against them. I felt the pain disappear a little while after that, and a sigh escaped my lips as I tried to snuggle closer to whoever was holding me.

Whoever it was, was strong. I could feel the muscles lining this person's arms and chest. I decided that whoever was holding me was a male, no female would hold me the way this man was doing. Suddenly this man pulled me closer to him, and I could hear him breathing softly against my neck. A soft giggle left my lips, as his breath tickled my neck. Soon I moved my arms around his neck and snuggled into his shape, realizing that we fit perfectly against each other.

My breath slowly evened out, and I was asleep. My mind was running a million times a second, and I felt that if something happened, I'd fall apart. Completely. And. No. One. Would. Be. Able. To. Put. Me. Back. Together. Again. That is how I felt. But maybe one man could be able to do that.

Some time after, I awoke to find myself all alone. Not surprising, considering I figured out who had snuggled with me earlier. It had to be Naru. It wasn't Lin, because I knew that he hated me. Then there was Hiroto, it couldn't have been him because I knew that he was gay. No gay guy would snuggle with some random straight girl, except if their best friends. Which Hiroto and I are not, yet that is.

Getting up from the couch I was on, I stretched myself groaning lightly. It felt good to move again. After what happened to me. I wonder how long it had been since I was out. Was it the next day? Or was I out for only a few hours?

Walking over to the window that I had spied, I looked out to see that there was a sunset. Which meant that it was either night from the day I passed out, or it was the day after. I wasn't sure. Yawning quietly, I heard my stomach growl softly at me. I was instantly aware that I was hungry. I had also remembered where I was as well, I was at Ravenwood Lane. To help these folks with their spirit problem, and boy did they ever have a problem.

I wondered what room I was put in, which was most likely some spare room that I'd be spending the night in. Leaving the window, I went over to the door and opened it. I closed it softly behind me, and went off to find the guys.

Walking through the hallway I was in, came out to the living room. Upon entering, I saw a familiar figure crouching. It was Hiroto.

"Hey Hiroto!" I said in greeting.

"Mai!" Hiroto said aloud.

He stood up and practically ran towards me. Startled, I put my hands up as he hugged me tightly.

"Woah Hiroto… What's this for?" I replied.

"... I thought you were in a coma or something…" he confessed quietly.

"What?!" I said, as I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back a bit. "What happened?"

"Well…"

"Tell me, please Hiroto."

"Okay."

"Go on."

"Well, apparently you were with Mason and Celia outside when you suddenly kneeled over into the grass. You kind of freaked out Celia with that, that's when Mason picked you up and carried you to the room you were in."

"That's all?"

"You didn't wake up for awhile. Not until yesterday."

"How long have I been out? Please don't tell me it's been a week."

"It hasn't been a week, only two days."

"So I came here on the 23rd of April, now it's the 25th?" I wondered, putting a hand underneath my chin thinking.

"Actually it's the 26th right now, almost 27th." Hiroto corrected me.

"I thought you said two days though?"

"I did. I said you woke up yesterday, which was the 25th. Then you fell back asleep with Kazuya watching you, and didn't wake up until now. So I assume you must be hungry."

"Oh… that's good to know. And you assumed right, I'm starving."

"Follow me then. I made sandwiches for you in case you might've woken up."

"Thanks Hiroto, you're a great friend."

I followed Hiroto out of the living room, down another hallway until we entered the kitchen. There on the kitchen counter were two grilled cheese sandwiches, that looked yummy.

"How'd you know?" I wondered, looking over at him as I went and grabbed the sandwiches.

"Know what?" He replied softly.

"That these were my favorites."

"I just did. So what happened Mai? Why'd you pass out?" Hiroto wondered as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I think a spirit made me do that, actually." I confessed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… I was in a weird state after that."

"Do explain, please. I'd be happy to hear it."

"Just don't make fun of me… okay Hiroto."

"Mai…"

I looked up at Hiroto to see him watching me, with a look that I couldn't describe.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I know that you have some type of spiritual power, that's connected you to spirits. So I take you seriously."

"Thanks Hiroto. So this is what happened."

After I told Hiroto the whole story, he agreed with what I had thought in that weird dream state I had been in. That that the white mist had been a boundary between this plane, and the astral plane. Although, he wasn't sure if the blue ball was actual essence of a soul or not. So we weren't sure what it may have been. But it did make me wake up though, after being passed out for two days. Hiroto was actually quite thankful to whatever that ball was, because I might of stayed in that comatose state for awhile. Then I'd have to be taken to the hospital. That made me thankful towards the ball as well, because I didn't have the money to pay for my hospital bills.

After I was finished with my sandwiches, Hiroto guided me back to where Lin and Naru were. They were in a small room that had lots of electronics in it, and they were watching tv screens. I figured the tv screens were connected to cameras that had been set up inside the house. So they were watching for any differences on the screens, to make sure if something was moved they'd be able to see it.

We entered quietly, and I sat down in a chair near the back wall. Watching as Lin and Naru conversed with each other, not noticing that we were in the room.

Suddenly pain erupted through my neck once again, and my hands moved toward my neck as the pain worsened. My lips opened and closed, nothing was coming out. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was starting to panic like I was yesterday. That's when a small breathy gasp escaped from my throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. My eyes were closed, I didn't want to look in the eyes of anyone in the room. More pain drew me away from my thoughts as it sprung from my chest, and a strangled cry left my throat.

Somehow, I still wasn't breathing, yet I was able to let out sounds to know that I was in pain. Something was definitely wrong here.

Opening my eyes, bright light entered into my vision. Blinking a few times, I looked towards everyone. They were looking at me weirdly, and I wasn't sure why. That's when I realized the pain had disappeared from my neck and my chest area. I felt air entering my lungs, and I took a deep breath in. Thankful that I could finally breath again.

"Why are you guys looking at me weirdly?" I blurted out.

Oops… That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Mai, are you feeling well?" Hiroto asked, as he came closer to me.

"I feel great now, I wasn't a few minutes ago. Do you know what's going on with me?"

"Here, I'll show you to the bathroom." he said, as he grabbed my hand and took me out of the room swiftly.

"Kazuya." Lin said softly.

"What is it Lin?" Naru replied, turning swiftly back to a tv screen.

"A spirit has a hold on her. I don't know how or why, but there is one there."

"Think you can get rid of it?"

"No, I can't. Somehow it has connected with her on a deep level, but that's not what I'm worried about Kazuya." Lin said, turning to look at him.

"Then what are you worried about? If it's not the spirit."

"Well, I honestly don't know. But from how she acted a few minutes ago, with that gasp of pain. Something is obviously going on, I just don't know yet. What do you think?"

"Well… I don't know either. But you know how I was watching her yesterday in that bedroom."

"Yes."

"When she woke up, she lifted her hand towards the ceiling which made me gasp in surprise. That's when she tried to look over my way, and that is when she gasped out in pain. I think it's something to do with her neck, or something else."

"Hmm… that is quite interesting. So this started yesterday after she woke up… quite interesting indeed." Lin said, rubbing his chin slowly.

When we left the room, Hiroto led me towards this door down the hallway and pulled me in. Closing and locking the door behind us, he turned to me.

"Are you sure you're okay Mai?"

"I'm sure, why? You're scaring me Hiroto."

Turning on the light next to the door, I realized that we were in a bathroom.

"Look in the mirror, and you'll find out." he whispered softly.

I turned around and gasped out in fright. In the mirror I saw myself, but that wasn't what made me gasp. There were bruises all over my neck, purple patches all over. I couldn't explain it. It looked like someone had tried to strangle me, or do some damage. Then I remembered the pain on my stomach. I slowly lifted up my shirt and took it off. That's when I heard Hiroto gasped out, and I knew then that it was bad. I was sure.

When my shirt was off, I could see purple almost all over my chest. I could feel tears welling up on the corners of my eyes, I was seriously close to crying. A tear or two swept down my cheek, as I watched it fall down off it. Wrapping my arms around myself, a sob escaped my lips. I suddenly felt arms around me, and I knew that it was Hiroto trying to comfort me. Although it was no use. More tears started falling, and I was sobbing. My fingers were clenched into Hiroto's nice shirt, balling it up.

I could feel his fingers running up and down my skin, reassuring me softly. I could feel his breath against my neck, and I shivered. I was cold.

"Let me get your shirt."

I heard him say, but I wasn't listening. It felt like I was out of place here, I shouldn't have been here. If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened. I suddenly felt something pressing up against my chest, and I looked down to see my shirt against me with fingers attached to hands that I knew belonged to Hiroto.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your bed in that room."

I nodded as my reply.

After putting my shirt back on, Hiroto led me out from the bathroom. I had placed a hand on his hip, trying to make myself calm down more. It wasn't really working at all. Until I felt one of his hands cover mine, only did then I started calming down more. Once we reached my room, Hiroto led me inside and over to the bed. Where I crawled on, and under the covers. Hiroto leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against my forehead, and I knew then that we'd be friends forever. No matter what happened. I thought that as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
